Miracle
by someonelikeyou10
Summary: TxG "If I hadn't got drunk, and had sex with East High's golden boy then I wouldn't be here, tears in my eyes with a positive pregnancy test in my hands and my future ruined."
1. Traitor

**Hey guys! Well as you guys all know i am working on Bed and Breakfast and it should be over in less than 10 chapters, so I decided to head start on my new story! YAY!:) Please do take your time to read it. I love you guys...all! AND I'm not sure if i should continue this so feedbacks will be helpful.**

**Review:3**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. It was just 3 months ago when everything was fine. I was still the school nerd, I loved to study, my best friend Taylor Mckessie and I was in the scholastic decatholon, I was a quiet nobody to this school but mostly I wasn't **pregnant**. Then, I wasn't pregnant with the one and only _golden boy_'s baby_. _East high's golden boy, also known as, Troy Bolton. If I hadn't let Sharpay, my other best friend, convince me to go to her party, if I hadn't had too many drinks, if I hadn't had that extreme makeover before the party, then I wouldn't be here, holding the positive pregnancy test with my dreams crushed and tears falling down my face. I had to do something quickly. It's just, what will everyone else think?

...

I saw a girl with long brunette hair walk up to me. I recongized her as the girl who got like a 100 in every test. She didn't look that bad, actually if she actually tried she would be one of the hottest girls. I smirked inwardly and watched as she walked up to me. I opened my mouth to say a smart comment but shut my mouth immediately when I saw her eyes. I recognzied them. The deep chocolate brown eyes, I had slept with 3 months ago. I frowned, something wasn't right. She would never talk to me unless something was wrong.

...

"Troy, you have to listen to me!" Troy pushed her away and kept walking down the hallway. Gabriella called after him desperately, hoping, just hoping. She fell to the ground in sobs as she watched the father of her baby walk away from her.

...

I felt someone lift me up, a strong pair of arms I couldnt recognized. I twisted trying to get up but stopped when I heard the mystery person's voice.

"Calm down Gabriella, he's just shocked." I looked up to see a friendly pair of brown eyes, belonging to East High's golden boy's best friend and side kick, Chad Danforth. I was surprised he even knew my name. I felt tears come down my face as he wiped them away. I looked around to see the whole hallway watching. I leaned into Chad's chest, silently asking him to leave. And he did.

With her two best friends following Gabriella Montez was carried by Chad Danforth outside into the parking lot.

...

I felt my world spinning. The brunette came up to me because she was pregnant, pregnant with MY baby. Something wasn't right. I couldn't believe her. I heard her desperately asking me to listen to her but I ignored her. I pushed her away and walked down the hallway ignoring her desperate calling to him. I found out later that day that my best friend took Gabriella back to her house. _Traitor. _

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Its just a prologue. Please give feedbacks and review. It would be greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story, please give some ideas. I'm kinda having a..lets say an idea block. THANKS! **

**I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY TITLE. RIGHT NOW I'M NAMING IT "MIRACLE" BUT I DONT FEEL CONVINCED. STORY TITLE IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**

**Review:3**


	2. A mother's instinct

**Wow. Thank you guys for the reviews..and i guess i am going to continue this story:) BUT I'm gonna need some time, I'll update every week but until I finish Bed and Breakfast, I wont be updating as much. But because of the wonderful;) reviews, Here's the second chapter.  
A/N: Disclaimer**

**Enjoy!**

It's been three days. Three long days since I have stopped talking to Chad. Three long days since I learned that I got a girl pregnant, the girl being no other than East High's school nerd, Gabriella Montez. For the three days, she's been pleading, asking, with tears and hurt in her eyes, for my help. To be in my child's life. But I can't. I have to become a NBA player and I can't with the baby in the way. So for three days I have been ignoring Gabriella, the three guiltiest days of my life.

...

I saw her. She was walking down the hallway with a hand on her stomach, a mother's instict. My mom had done the same thing for 9 months with my sister Katie. She was smiling, but not a smile that reached her eyes, and her eyes, such dark color, it's lost it's chocolate color, but the worst thing is. It's because of him. Because of my so called best friend, Troy Bolton. I walked down the hallway and took her books, to help, she smiled greatly at me and I leaned down to hug her. I felt her arms coming around me, it felt like I was hugging Katie, and I liked it. I motioned her down the hallway and we started talking, we talked about school, home, her baby but while we were walking she suddenly stopped. She stared at something in the distance, then tears fell down her eyes. I turned to see what she was looking and saw the one person that cause her to be like this, the one and only Troy Bolton.

...

"Hey Troy!" I heard a giggly voice behind me say to me, I turned around to the head cheerleader to say something back but stopped when I saw two people stare at me. My stomach dropped at the girl who had tears falling down her face, and at my best friend, well if he still is, face turn cold. I turned back to the girl and saw her face fall as I motioned her to leave. She pouted an ugly face and walked away, slumping. I got up from my seat and decided to walk to the gym, where I could shoot some balls and avoided their gazes as much as possible.

As I walked in the gym I grabbed the basketball on the floor and started dribbling it to shoot, but stopped when I heard the gym door open and close. I turned around to see the dark eyes of my best friend, Chad Danforth.

...

"TROY!" Troy flinched at Chad's angry voice but acted cool and replied.

"Hey what's up Chad?" Chad's face turned darker as he heard his best friend's causal tone.

"Whats up?! What's up?! What's up is that you managed to get Gabriella Montez pregnant, and is here playing basketball and acting like nothing's wrong! YOU GOT A GIRL FREAKING PREGNANT! A girl who had a future, not like those skimpy cheerleaders who can only get money by prostituting, a girl who did nothing wrong, and got drunk at a party, and managed to have sex with you! A JERK LIKE YOU!" Troy felt guilt wash through him as he thought about _her _future. She had a future too, but was managing even with a baby, but he pushed those thoughts aside and replied with a dark but timid voice.

"Then she can go become a prostitute." He immediately regretted it as the words left his mouth, Chad's hands flinched and before he knew it there was a sharp pain in his jaw. He saw Chad run to the door, and he could see a glimpse of brown hair and felt guilt wash through him for the second time that day. She had heard. She had heard him say that she should go become a prostitute. He stood up from the ground and took the basketball and threw it against the wall in anger, he had gone too far. But now, he coudn't take it back.

...

I ran down the hallway, I didn't know where I was going. I felt his words taunt me. _Then she can go become a prostitute. I_ felt dirty, I wanted to go and fall down a cliff. But I couldn't, I had a baby inside of me. I was going to make sure the baby would live. No matter what, father or no father, I was going to keep the baby. I now didn't need Troy, not now, not ever.

...

School had now ended and Gabriella was walking back to her house, after telling Chad that she would be fine alone. He had basketball practice and she couldn't let him miss another day. She walked into the park five blocks away from her house and sat on a bench. She was thinking, how would she tell her mom? How will she survive school? What will she do after the baby is born? Three long hours went by with her thinking, by the time she snapped out of her thoughts it was night, and she was still five blocks away from her house. She quickly got up and out the park, she was halfway home when a voice stopped her.

"Hey baby, you looking fine tonight!" It was the neighborhood gang, the leader was complementing her, but she didn't want it. No, she wanted to hide and be alone. She heard him aproach her as she sped up, hoping that someone would see her but unfortunetly for her her, the street was empty except for the gang and her, she started walking faster but heard them speed up as well. She silently prayed for the safety of her and her baby. She was now full out running as she heard him say he wanted her, with the guys right behind her, she passed her house without even noticing and by the time she noticed she was too late to go back. She kept on running until she was pulled. Pulled into the guy's body, his lips attaching to hers immediately. His hands were roaming everywhere and she was squirming. He pushed her against the dark wall and took off her shirt, touching her in places only Troy got to touch. But then she was drunk and didn't know what it felt like. Tears were coming down her face as he pulled her pants down.

...

Troy was coming home after a long baskeball practice. Chad, who was usually his partner ignored him during the whole practice and was stuck with one of the benchers as his partner, as he was riding his car down the street when he noticed the neighborhood gang. They were always up to no good, and was about to pass by when he heard the whimpers of a certain girl, and a flash of brown hair. He stopped the car immediately and rushed to the scene, with his fists clenched and eyes the color of night.

...

His hands were on my underwear now, I was gonna get raped, I felt him pull them down and was about to remove his boxers when he was pushed out in front of me. With tears falling down my face, I saw a blur picture of two guys fighting and my heart stopped when I saw the guy who stopped him from raping me. Troy. I sat in the floor my back against the wall and closed my eyes. I heard a crack and grunt before I felt two strong arms pull me up. The person put their jacket around me and grabbed my clothes before carrying me bridal way to his car. I leaned against him and smelled the oh, too familiar smell. Before I knew I was was in a car, and then a long honk was heard before everything went black.

* * *

**Finisho, well ch.2 anyways.**

**Review:3 and I might post another chapter tomorrow..you never know;)**

**BTW I still need story title ideas? Please?**


	3. I need to pee

**

* * *

**

Well thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! So here's the next chapter to 'Miracle' but I don't think many people like this story because only 4 people had reviewed but THANKS!..Well 5 reviews for the next chapter, i just want to see whether or not you guys like this story. :)

**Enjoy!**

I woke up and all I saw was darkness. I looked around the room frantically. It wasn't my room, it was someone else's. I froze as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but relaxed when it stopped. I finally calmed down a little and looked around the room, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. The room was neat, it was a guy's room, that was for sure. I looked to the side and my eyes widened as I saw Troy Bolton's picture. Questions started forming into my head. Why was I here? What happened? Is my baby okay? I quickly put my hand on my stomcah and sighed in relief as I felt the bump still there, I had to get out of here. But how? I got up from the bed and walked to the door and put my head out in the hallway and slowly tiptoed down the hallway when a voice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I slowly turned around and sucked in a breath as my chocolate brown eyes met with cobalt blue. I stared at Troy awkwardly and felt my palms sweating as I thought of an excuse.

"Well,u-um, I-I was goin to the-e- bathroom, yeah the bathroom!" Troy looked at me with his cobalt eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Inwardly I was nervous but I replied with the most confident voice as I could, but i knew it didn't sound anything like confident.

"Yeah, pregnant women have to pee...alot." He nodded his head and I turned around to walk down the hallway, but stopped when his voice stopped me again.

"The bathroom's behind me." I froze and felt like a deer in the headlights, I've been caught. I turned around slowly and flashed him a fake smile and walked down the hallway behind him into the bathroom, his gaze on me intently. As I sat in the toilet seat I frowned in aggrivation.

I wasn't supposed to talk to him, let alone sleep in his bed. But now I was here, stuck in his bathroom with him outside the door, waiting for me! UGH!

I finally flushed the toilet in attempts to convince him that i really had to go, and washed my hands. I opened the door and walked out, I looked around and sighed in relief as I saw nobody in the hallway. I slowly tiptoed down the stairs and was about to go to the living room when his voice stopped me..again.

"You know, instead of lying, saying that you had to go to the bathroom, you could've just told me you wanted to leave." I turned around to him and gave him another one of my fake but real looking awesome sweet' smile.

"Um, I did go to the bathroom, I just thought you wanted me to leave." He looked at me with questioning eyes. I smiled again at him with the 'fake but real looking awesome sweet smile' He then spoke up as I was deciding whether to leave or not.

"You hungry?" I looked at him with wide eyes at his sudden, random question. But as I thought this, I did feel kinda hungry, but I couldn't just stay here. I opened my mouth to reply 'no' but shut it immediately after I heard my stomach growl. Troy looked at me with a smirk.

"Your stomach answers my question, so come on into the kitchen. I have pb&j." I let out a giggle as I heard his words. Who still eats pb&j's? I couldn't even imagin the wildcat superstar eating it, and and another giggle came out as I thought about it.

"What are you giggling about?" I heard his light tone and looked up to his eyes. I let out another giggle and replied.

"The wildcat superstar still eats pb&j's?" He mocked faked hurt and put his hands to his heart and faked gasped.

"Awe Bella, that went straight to the heart." I stiffened as I heard his nickname for me. No one had called me that before, well before him. But I was surprisingly okay with it. But I guess he noticed me stiffen because he stopped his teasing and looked at me with serious eyes.

"Do you not like the name Bella? Cause if you don't I'll stop." I shook my head no and smiled at him. He relaxed after he saw me smile and motioned me to come into the kitchen. I followed him into the kitchen and stopped at the table. There was two juice boxes, two bag of chips, and two pb&j's. I giggled at the table and he mock glared at me again. We sat down at the table across from each other and started eating. As I was enjoying my bag of chips I looked up to see Troy look at me with serious eyes.

"Gabriella we need to talk." I shut my eyes immediately because I knew what was coming. I just wasn't sure which topic he was going to talk about. My almost rape or our baby. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh before motioning him to continue.

"Bella, I want to support you with this baby." My eyes widened at his words, and felt lightheaded. Did he just say what I thought he just said. Did he just say that he would help me with my baby? I looked at him seriously and whispered quietly.

"Really? NO take backs?" He nodded afirmatively and before I could stop my self I launced myself at him. Giving him a hug over the table. My body was on the table but my arms were around his neck. I hugged closer and whispered.

"Thank you." He nodded and hugged back before we let go. I went back to my seat and was about to finish my chips when Troy stopped me again.

"You know we cant really ignore what happened last night forever." I shut my eyes again and felt shivers go down my back as I wondered what would have happened if Troy wasn't there to save me. I opened my eyes and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Troy do you know what would have happened if you weren't there to save me? And i have to thank you for that." His eyes softened and turned lighter as he heard my question.

"Bella, don't think like that. As long as your safe and okay, then it'll be okay." I nodded and let my head drop. I heard his chair move and thought he was going to leave me in peace when he came around and wrapped his arms around me. I felt tears come down my face at his small gestures and cursed at my damn hormones.

"Damn it, my damn hormones." He chuckled lightly before lifting up my head.

"It's gonna be okay Bella." I nodded and he pulled me back to his embrace, as we were hugging a thought came into my head. I didnt mean for me to say it out loud but I did.

"I need to pee."

* * *

**Phew! There you go. Like I promised it would be out before the week ends. It's 10:48 P.M. on Sunday but I kept my promise. Remember 5 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Review:3 and hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. I'm sorry

**OMG 9 REVIEWS! Thanks for the wonderful reviews they meant so much to me:), and in one of the reviews someone suggested longer chapters and for Troy to apologize. It said **Chrys **for her name but she didn't have an account, but thank you for the suggestion. Your suggestion gave me a GREAT idea for this chapter so this chapter is dedicated to you! :)  
A/N: Disclaimer**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Gabriella got out of her car as she parked in the student parking lot. As she got out she suddenly heard a whisper next to her and more whipers around her, she turned to the person who started the first whisper but turned back around as she realized it was someone she didn't recognize. She glanced nervously at the other whispering students before she started to walk to the door of East High with different thoughts going through her head.

_Did they find out? But if they did, who told them? Troy? Taylor? Chad? _

Gabriella walked into the hallway of East High but stopped at the scene before her. There was a big banner that said 'I'm sorry Gabriella M.' and red roses everywhere. How the person who did this knew that her favorite flowers were red roses were a mystery but she felt tear gather up in her eyes at the scene before her. Nobody had done anything like that for her and for that she fet _special._

She finally started walking to her locker, with the hallways with roses everywhere and a bright smile on her face. She was still curious on who would do this for her. She finally reached her locker and was caught by surprise at the decoration of her locker. It was so _East highy. _She giggled at her locker decorated with mirrors, magnets, picture frames, and such. She looked into her locker to find it organized neatly with rose petals and pieces of her favorite chocolate. She took one of the chocolate out and took a bite and let out a sound of delight at the chocolate melting in her mouth.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the warning bell go off and snuck another chocolate in before grabbing all her stuff and running to her homeroom. She walked to her desk and was surprised at what was at her desk. A dozen of roses was sitting at her desk and she looked around. Who ever did this spent a lot of money. She sat at her seat and avoided all the stares from the rest of the students and drifted off in her thoughts about who would do this.

........

Gabriella sighed in frustration as she had gotten a dozen of roses in _every _class. They would sitting at her desk, it was sweet but how the person managed to know her schedule, know what her favorite chocolate and flowers were, and get to her classroom and out  before she even got there was a mystery. She let out another sigh as she realized that she hadn't seen Troy all day and started worrying.

_Did he not mean what he said last night? What if it was all an act? _

Gabriella looked at the clock and jumped out of her seat as the bell rang for lunch. She went to her locker and put the flowers in her locker before heading the cafeteria. She walked in and gasped at the sight. There Troy Bolton was, in the middle of the cafeteria, on top of the table with a dozen of roses. Then realization hit her as she realized it had been Troy who had been doing all the sweet things. Tears came to her eyes as he started speaking to her, with the whole school watching.

"Gabriella Montez, also known as East High's school nerd." Gabriella saw Troy wink at her as he said this before he continued. "Three months ago, I wouldn't have known who she was but we had an encounter and we became somewhat of what you can call friends. Well about a week ago she approached me with an issue and I decided to ignore her, and called her some, uh, unappropriate names behind her back to which she heard. And Gabriella Montez I just wanted to say sorry for everything I did and said. Will you forgive me?" Gabriella smiled as she realized he hid the fact that she was pregnant to protect her and was asking her, East High's nerd, for forgiveness with a sincere look.

She turned to Troy and nodded and whispered a quick but quiet,

"Yes, I forgive you." Even though the cafeteria was filled with people and she spoke quietly and quickly Troy Bolton heard every one of her words and jumped down from the table and approached her with the roses and took her into his embrace with the cafeteria filled with shock students and jealous cheerleaders watching. He leaned down and whispered in her ear a thank you before taking her hand and leading her out the cafeteria leaving the rest of shocked East High students.

...........

"Troy, the roses probably cost you so much. Thank you." Troy flashed her one of his famous Troy Bolton smile that made every girl melt.

"Bella, with all the things I said to you, you deserve it." Gabriella felt tears gather in her eyes and muttered a small hushed 'Those damn hormones' to which Troy laughed to. Troy then led Gabriella up unknown stairs.

"Troy if you're going to kidnap me you shouldn't have given me all these roses because now whatever you do I can't get mad at you." Troy turned to her with a smirk.

"Anything?" Gabriella opened her mouth in shock and hit him on the chest.

"You jerk!" Troy grabbed her arms that were hitting and took her bridal style up the stairs grinning the whole way.

"Troy! Put me down!" Troy refused as they walked up the stairs and Gabriella was about to say another remark but stopped when she noticed her surroundings. The place was like a jungle, there were flowers and plants of all kinds. Colorfying (hehe I couldn't think of another word) the place. She didn't notice Troy put her down on the bench as she sat in shock at the place.

"So you like?" Gabriella finally snapped out of her thoughts from hearing Troy's voice and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Like it? I love it! But how did someone like you manage to find a place like this. I didn't know that East High's golden boy had a soft side." Gabriella teased, Troy mocked hurt and Gabriella giggled at his facial expression.

"How could you Brie? I thought you were my friend?" Gabriella laughed at him once more.

"I am! Except I'm a friend who doesn't lie to her egotistic friend." Gabriella remarked with a smirk. She smiled as the words she had said settle into his mind and his facial expression change from confusion to realization.

"Hey!" Gabriella burst into a fit of giggles as Troy watched her with a smile. After Gabriella's giggle died down Troy turned to Gabriella.

"Let's play 20 questions!" Gabriella thought for a second before nodding happily and said happily.

"I'll start!" Troy motioned for her to start.

"Hmm, what's the most impotant thing to you beside basketball?" Troy shook his head as he realized that she knew he would say basketball. He thought for a second deciding to whether tell her or not but decided why not?

"Well, not many people know this but the most important thing beside basketball is my sister." Troy watched Gabriella's expression soften at his answer.

"My sister's now four years old. Actually not many people know that I, East High's golden boy, have a sister that he loves very much. " Gabriella felt her heart warm at another glimpse of Troy's soft side. But as soon as it came it was gone as he asked the next question.

"My turn!" Gabriella laughed and smiled at him to continue. "Well, I don't want to seem like a _copy cat_ but, what is the most important thing to YOU." Gabriella giggled at 'copy cat' but turned serious as he asked the question.

"Um, well, the most important this to me right now, is..is.." Troy encouraged her to continue with a smile and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"My baby." Troy's eyes widened at her words. The baby meant so much to her and he called her a prostiute for getting pregnant. He quickly pulled her to his embrace and whispered in her ear.

"You will make the best mom this baby will ever have." Gabriella pulled back from him with an eyebrow raised.

"Troy, I will be the ONLY mom this baby will ever have." Troy nodded and smacked his head at his stupidness and murmered under his breath.

"Of course she will be the only mom the baby will have, I feel so stupid. I'm gonna be such a bad dad to the baby. Gabriella is gonna feel no difference with me being there and not being there. What if the baby doesn't like me? What if the baby resents me for getting his mom pregnant and-" Troy was interrupted from his blabbering from Gabriella who said with a serious voice.

"Troy dont worry. You'll make a great dad, the baby will not hate you, the baby will not resent you for getting me pregnant because it takes two to tango and Troy Bolton if you leave me to take care of this baby alone I will track you down and-" Gabriella was stopped when she looked at Troy's blue sincere eyes.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, I will not leave you and the baby. You can count on that. Even if the Lakers call me I will not leave you, if my parents stop talking to me I will not leave you, and even if the world is ending I will NOT leave you."  Gabriella smiled at his words and leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Troy looked at Gabriella with his cheeks slightly pink.

_Troy Bolton you are not supposed to be blushing. It was just a kiss on the cheek. Damn._

 Before either Troy or Gabriella could say anything the bell was rung signaling that lunch ended. Troy quickly grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her up before leading them out, with the tingling feeling in both their fingers.

...............

Gabriella stood in front of her mother with tears in her eyes who held the pregnancy test. She didn't want her to find out like this but she did. Maria looked at her daughter in shame.

"You have a future ahead of you and you couldn't wait to spread your legs and get pregnant!" Gabriella winced at her mothers words. Her own mother called her a slut. Gabriella choked back a sob.

"Gabriella you're getting rid of that baby!" Gabriella's eyes widened and shook her head quickly.

"No mother I will not be getting rid of this baby! It would be like killing a person, I wont do it!" Before Gabriella could realize what was happening she was on the floor holding her red cheek staring up at the person who she used to look up to. Maria felt everything dawn upon her as she saw the red mark on her hand and Gabriella's cheek.

"Gabriella-"

"NO! Don't talk to me!" Gabriella stood up from the floor with a burning cheek and red eyes running up the stairs, leaving a guilty and shameful Maria behind. Gabriella ran into her room and grabbed her cellphone before calling the person who could help her.

"Hey Gabs!" Gabriella let out another sob and the person in the other line quickly hearing her sob asked alarmed,

"Gabriella what's wrong?!" Gabriella let out another sob and said in a shacky voice.

"Ch-Chad, M-my m-mom sh-she hi-hit me." Gabriella heard Chad take in a quick breath.

"Gabi, I need you to stay calm. I'll be there soon. Do you want me to bring Troy and Taylor?" Gabriella let out another sob and nodded even though he couldn't her. Chad understanding her sob quickly screamed to Troy and Taylor to get the car going.

"Gabi, we'll be there soon." Gabriella hung up the phone and crawled on her bed with tears and balled up, crying.

It felt like forever but she felt two arms wrap around her, and started saying soothing words into her ears, with tears still falling down her face.

"Bella, I need you to calm down, and tell us what happened." Gabriella let out another sob at the memory and shook her head.

After many tears were lost and Gabriella finally calmed down with Troy's soothing words she looked up to see her three friends who had a worried look on each of their faces. Taylor decided to take this as a chance to talk and spoke softly to her.

"Gabi, what happened?" Gabriella took in a breath before talking slowly and quietly to her three friends.

"I got home from school and as soon as I opened the door my mom looked at me with the pregnancy test I took and demanded why that was in my room. I told her the truth but she said to get rid of the baby. And I couldn't do that. I just couldn't, it's my blood and my _baby, _I refused an-and" Gabriella felt a tear fall down her face and Chad seemed to understand what happened as he spoke up.

"She hit you didn't she?" Gabriella nodded slowly and watched at her friend's reaction. Taylor's sympathetic look dropped and suddenly frowned at the thought of Maria, and Chad's jaw locked and fist clenched. But Troy, Troy's normal bright blue eyes darkened and his fist closed tightly, is knuckles turning white. The three were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry." Chad suddenly got up from his seat and strided to the door and opened it, startling Maria. Maria looked behind Chad and opened her mouth to speak when Chad interrupted with a low chuckle.

"You know , I used to respect you alot. The key word being used to. I don't respect people who harm their kids. Gabriella will be coming with us if you don't mind." Gabriella saw the scene from the door and the sorry look on her mother's face and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Chad stop." Chad turned to her, surprised. "Gabs?" Gabriella nodded at him before turning to her mom.

"Mom, I know you're sorry but I don't think I can stay with someone wh-who, you know what I mean. I'm gonna go stay with Taylor if that's alright with her." Gabriella turned to Taylor who opened her mouth to speak when Troy interrupted.

"You can stay with me." Gabriella turned to Troy with a thankful look and got up from her bed and walked into her closet to pack when she heard Maria's voice.

"Gabriella, I know what I did was unacceptable and I understand, but please don't leave. I'll go on buisness trips to stay out of your way but please don't leave the house." Gabriella turned to Maria after a couple seconds of thinking and dropped her bag.

"Fine, I'll stay but don't expect everything to be the same." Maria nodded and turned to Chad.

"Chad I'm sorry, I really am." With that Maria dropped her head and walked down the hallway into her room, leaving the four kids.

* * *

**Alrighty! There you go! I know that's not that long but I tried. Please review! 5 REVIEWS for next chapter:)**

**REVIEW:3**


	5. Anna

**Hello peoples! THANK YOU for the wonderful reviews:D They are such wonderful things;) Sorry for the extremely late update but I was busy because of exams this week. Well hope it's worth the wait!  
A/N: Disclaimer**

**Enjoy!**

Gabriella fidgeted in her seat for the fifteenth time in the car ride. They had been driving for over three hours and Gabriella was starting to wonder where they were going. She looked over at Troy who seemed to be relaxed and sighed. Troy noticing her impatience and smiled.

"Troyy! Where are we going?" Troy turned to her still driving and flashed a smile and looked at her with an unfamiliar look in his eyes.

"We're going to go visit someone important to me." Gabriella saw a flash of sadness in his eyes but it went as soon as it came.

...........

The day had been great. The school was still a little shooken up with Troy's actions but besides that, everything was fine. Since it was the day before Christmas break started, everyone was excited and happy to be out of school. She remembered Troy jogging down the hall toward where she was and with a bright smile had approached her. The first thing he had said was,

"Go pack your bags." Before she could question why he had asked her to pack her bags he closed her locker and grabbed her hand and bookbag before rushing them out the door. When they had gotten to Gabriella's house she had packed her bags without questions and went to Troy's house to get his clothes. When they had arrived there, she realized that Troy lived alone but decided not to question about that either. Troy packed his bags before taking them to his car which they would be driving in for a long time.

...........

After many rest stops, and hours of driving by Troy and sleeping by Gabriella they arrived at their destination. A winter lodge in Colorado. Gabriella looked around, she had never seen so much snow, she looked at Troy who had a sad but a bright smile on his face.

"Troy who is this important person we're going to see?" Troy turned to her and replied.

"I'll show you later, but for now let's get checked in." Gabriella nodded before they headed inside. As they arrived at the lobby, Gabriella looked around. This lodge sure wasn't cheap. She heard Troy ask for a 'Bolton' reservation but the lobbyist shook his head.

"Sir, a name by Bolton didn't reserve a room here." Troy's eyes narrowed and he told the lobbyist furious.

"What are you talking about?! My friend called here and made 2 room reservation." The lobbyist looked into his computer before looking back up, shaking his head.

"Sir, no name by Bolton is listed here, maybe you should check with the person who reserved the room?" Troy stood there for a second before his eyes widenend in realization. He pulled his phone out and called the person who was supposed to reserve the rooms.

"Chad, I'm gonna ask you quietly and peacefully. Did you or did you not reserve two rooms at the lodge like I told you to?" Gabriella who managed to hear the whole conversation heard Chad say something to Troy before Troy replied.

"What do you mean you forgot?!" She shook her head as she realized that Chad had probably forgotton because of something stupid. Typical Chad.

"You mean you forgot to call the lodge and reserve two rooms because you were eating a peanut butter jelly sandwhich?!" Gabriella sighed as her point was proven and walked up to the lobbyist, Troy still on the phone with Chad.

"Can I have two single rooms?" The lobbyist smiled at Gabriella, and looked down at the computer. He looked back up and shook his head at Gabriella.

"I'm sorry miss, but we are out of single rooms. But we do have a honeymoon suite." Gabriella's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

"You mean, that's the only room available?" The lobbyist looked down at the computer again and shook nodded.

"Yes maam, that's the only room available." Gabriella stood there thinking. She was tired, grumpy, sore, and needed to pee. The motels and hotels are probably packed because of the holidays and so this would be the only choice they have. As Gabriella was about to say something the lobbyist interrupted her.

"Maam, I'm sorry for all the troubles. So our lodge will offer you two free breakfast, lunch, and dinner if you decide to choose this room." Gabriella's eyes brightened and nodded at the lobbyist.

"Thank you so much, and yes we will take the room." The lobbyist sighed happily and booked their room. After he had finished their reservation, he got two room keys and ordered a bell boy to grab their bags. Gabriella smiled thankfully at them before grabbing Troy, who was still on the phone with Chad and heading to the elevator. Troy hung up his phone angrily before looking at Gabriella, who had a bright smile.

"Brie, I'm so sorry." Gabriella shook her head before showing the two keys. Troy's eyes widened at the keys and looked at her with questionable eyes.

"Huh?" Gabriella giggled at his reaction and spoke up.

"Well, the only they had left was the honeymoon suite." Troy opened his mouth to speak when he shut it after looking at Gabriella's eyes. "But, they offered free breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And I was and is tired so I accepted." Troy sighed before muttering 'all because of Chad.' Gabriella mocked hurt.

"Do you not want to share a room with me? Is that it?" Troy tensed and turned to Gabriella.

"Brie, no I just didn't want you to feel uncomfor-" Troy stopped as he saw Gabriella let out a small giggle. Troy mocked sad and pouted.

"Did you just..just.." Gabriella nodded and leaned backwards on the door as Troy approached her. At that moment the elevator stopped and the door opened and Gabriella started falling. In a flash Troy's smile faded and using his basketball skills grabbed Gabriella just in time before she fell. Gabriella shut her eyes as she was falling but opened them when she felt Troy hold her. She opened her eyes and gave Troy a small smile.

"Thank you Troy." Troy nodded and smiled at her. He let Gabriella go, and the three people, the bell boy, Gabriella and Troy walked to their room. Troy tipped the bell boy before he opened the door to their room. Gabriella let out a small gasp at the room, it was the biggest, prettiest, coziest room she had ever seen. Gabriella turned to look at Troy who had the same expression on his face and squealed before going into the rooms to explore. Troy was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the brunette squeal and couldn't help but laugh at her childishness.

After they had looked around, settled in, and had dinner. They sat on the sofa with 'A walk to remember' on, with the credits rolling and Gabriella sniffling.

"Troy that was so sad!" Troy couldn't help but smile at her cute expression and brought her close to his arms.

"I know Brie, I know." Gabriella suddenly widened her eyes and turned to Troy.

"Troy, you wanted me to meet someone important, who is it?" Troy gave her a sad smile.

"Brie, ill show you tomorrow, but right now you need to get some sleep." Gabriella yawned and nodded at his words. As Gabriella walked in the room she noticed Troy putting some blankets and pillows down at the sofa for him and couldn't help but feel bad.

"Troy, you don't have to sleep there." Troy turned to Gabriella after fixing the blankets.

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?.."

"On the bed, with me. I'm not gonna bite Troy."

"But i thought you wanted the bed for yoursel-" Gabriella sighed at him before replying.

"I never said that Troy, now come on to the bed. We'll be fine, it's not like we're gonna do anything." Troy finally gave up and grabbed his pillow and blankets and headed over to the bed where Gabriella was laying down on. He layed down on the other side of Gabriella and wrapped an arm around Gabriella.

"Now you missy, need to go to sleep." Gabriella nodded and moved close to Troy and before either of them knew it they both had fallen asleep..in each others arms.

.........

The next morning Gabriella woke up as she felt the warmth in her body leave her. She opened her eyes to hear the shower running and the spot next to her empty. She let out a sigh and got up to get ready. About 15 min later Troy came out dressed in a black collared (sp?) long sleeved shirt and dark jeans with a smile. A sad smile, but still a smile. Gabriella noticed his smile and frowned.

"Troy what's wrong?" Troy shook his head and motioned her to get ready. Not deciding to question she walked in the bathroom, confused. After a couple minutes Gabriella came out in a red sweatshirt and dark skinny jeans with boots, her hair down in long waves. She saw Troy put on his grey sweatshirt and grab his keys before opening the door.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Gabriella shook her head and Troy nodded.

"Then we can go meet the important person." Gabriella nodded but still saw through Troy's fake smile. She linked her hands in his catching him in surprise and gave a small smile, and relaxed a little when she saw Troy give a real small smile back. He motioned her to go through the door, she smiled and walked out with Troy right behind her.

In the car Gabriella saw that Troy knew alot about the town. She saw many people recognize and greet him, many girls tried to flirt with him but he turned them down. Gabriella realized how much Troy had changed since she knew him and smiled. They walked into a flower shop and Gabriella turned to Troy confused but he didn't see and walked up to the florist.

"Troy, it's been forever. How are you handling?" Gabriella frowned still confused. What was he supposed to handle? She shook the thoughts out as she saw the florist hand Troy a boquet of daisies. Troy turned to Gabriella and introduced her to the Florist.

"Gabriella I want you to meet my godmother, Anna. Anna I want you to meet my friend, Gabriella." Anna raised an eyebrow to say 'friend?' Troy let out a low chuckle and nodded,

"Yes friend, but a friend that's pregnant with my baby." Anna gasped and turned to Troy.

"Troy!" Troy put his hand up in surrender.

"I know, I know, but we were drunk." Anna shook her head.

"At least she's not slutty or bad looking." Anna turned to Gabriella. "Gabriella nice to meet you. Excuse Troy for all his inappropriate behavior." Troy mocked hurt.

"Anna! I'm not bad, I agreed to take responsibility to the baby." Anna snorted making Gabriella giggle and turned to Troy.

"You mean, as soon as she told you she was pregnant you decided to support her, or were you the guy you are and ignored her a couple days until finally agreeing to support the baby?" Troy ducked his head sheepishly and turned to Gabriella.

"Brie I'm still very sorry for when I ignored you." Gabriella smiled at him and he pulled her to his embrace. Anna watched the couple and couldn't help but see the color of Troy's eyes change everytime he saw Gabriella. It was a color she had never seen, a color of......love? Then she snapped out of her thoughts as she remembered why Troy came to her in the first place.

"Troy, don't you have to show Gabriella someone?" Troy pulled back from Gabriella's hug and nodded sadly at Anna.

"Yeah." Anna thought Gabriella meant alot to Troy. He had never shown the someone to anyone but Chad, but that was because he was his best friend.

"Then go on, and I want you and Gabriella to come back for dinner, Hannah will be happy to see you." Troy nodded and linked hands with Gabriella.

"Will do, I'll be there around 6:30." Anna smiled and shooed Troy out of the room. After it had benn a year since he had went to visit the person.

............

"Troy, so Anna wasn't the person you wanted me to meet?" Troy nodded then shook his head.

"Well yes and no. I wanted you to meet Anna but there's someone else you need to meet." Gabriella nodded her head and smiled. Suddenly she felt Troy stop walking and Gabriella froze at the place. It couldn't be? No way? Gabriella turned to Troy who had tears coming down his face.

"Gabriella I want you to meet my mom."

* * *

**There you go! Once again sorry for the late update and thank you for the reviews! :) **

**REVIEW! **

**5 reviews for next chapter.**


	6. Miracle

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL, reviews and many people were wondering why Troy was sad but I hope the chapter answers your question!:) 8 Reviews for next chapter! Thanks guys.  
A/N: Disclaimer**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to. It explained everything. Well almost everything. She felt tears come into her eyes as she thought about it. Why Troy had been so sad to visit, why he went to the florist to get the flowers.

They were at the graveyard, Troy laid the flowers on his mother's gravestone. Troy's mother had died at a car accident about two years ago. Sure Troy had lived in Albuquerque all his life but before he was born his mother and father had lived in Colorado. The place where they had met and fallen in love, the place Troy's dad proposed to his mother and the place Troy's mother had become pregnant with Troy. They had moved to Albuquerque because of a job offer to big to refuse to Jack. They were coming back to visit their hometown when Troy was 16 but a drunk driver had crashed into their car, killing Troy's mother on impact. Troy and Troy's dad, Jack, survived but Jack had died of depression and alcohol less than 6 months later.

"Troy.." Troy turned to Gabriella with a sad smile and tears in his eyes.

"Gabriella I want you to meet my mom." Gabriella saw tears fall down his face and tears formed in her eyes as she saw Troy's vulnerable time.

"Mom, this is Gabriella. She's pregnant with my baby. In her stomach is your future granddaughter/son. I'm pretty sure you're up their scolding me right now for getting her pregnant but I'm gonna support her through the pregnancy mom, and I thought you should see her. After all, she is holding your future granddaughter/son. And don't worry mom, she's a great person." Gabriella's heart warmed at his words and she kneeled down to the grave.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton. It's great meeting you, Troy hadn't mentioned about you before, but he had his reasons. Troy's doing good so far as being the baby's father and I just wanted you to know that if you were here right now the baby would've been delighted to see you."

After more tears and words to Lucille they walked out the graveyard hand-in-hand, something they didn't even notice they were doing.

R.I.P.

Lucille Jane Smith-Bolton

May 2, 1972- August 15, 2006.

Beloved sister, daughter, mother and wife.

You'll always be in our hearts.

Gabriella and Troy rang the doorbell to Anna's house. Gabriella was dressed in blue skinny jeans , black shirt with brown beads on her neck and brown ugg boots with her hair braided to one side. Troy dressed in a blue, black, and white jacked with a white shirt inside and dark straight jeans. The door was opened by a guy who happened to look about 22 years old.

"Troy! Haven't seen you in a year, Mom's waiting inside. Come on in." Troy put an arm around Gabriella's waist, causing sparks to shoot all over her body and motioned her inside.

"So this is the girl Mom was talking about?" Troy let out a chuckle and turned to Gabriella.

"Brie, I want you to meet my..my.. Godbrother, Zac."**(I didn't know what else to call him;) **Gabriella turned to the 22 year old man and smiled.

"Hi, my name's Gabriella." Zac smiled at her and he opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted with a female voice.

"Troy is that you?" Gabriella, Zac, and Troy turned their heads to see a woman about 22 years old.

"Vanessa!" Troy opened his arms to give her a hug to which she returned.

"Troy! It's been almost a year already." Smiling she turned to Gabriella. "And whose this?" Troy chuckled at her curiousity.

"Vanessa meet Gabriella, my friend/ the mother of my baby." Troy and Gabriella looked at Zac and Vanessa who's eyes were wide open and their jaw was dropped. It was Zac who first spoke up.

"You mean, you got your so called _friend_ pregnant?" Troy nodded carefully and counted backwards from 5 while covering his ears.

"5-4-3-2-1." Then a loud scream was heard.

"Troy David Alexander Bolton, how could you get this innocent girl pregnant?!" Troy, Gabriella, and Zac winced. Zac headed to Vanessa and took her into his arms.

"Baby, give the boy a break. We did the same thing remember?" Vanessa turned to her boyfriend with a glare.

"Zachary Austin Efron!" Troy and Gabriella watched the couple amused.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens-Efron!" Just then a voice interrupted the four people.

"Uncle Twoy?" Troy and Gabriella turned to the voice and saw that it belonged to the one and only, Vanessa and Zac's four year old daughter, Hannah Rose Efron.

"Hey Han!" Then the little girl's smile broke out into a grin.

"Uncle Twoy!" Gabriella stood from not a far and watched the two interact. Troy would make a good father, she could tell.

"Uncle Twoy, who's that?" Vanessa frowned and said to her little girl.

"Hannah, didn't I say it was bad to point?" Hannah pouted.

"Sorry mama, and I'm sorry pretty lady." Troy smiled at the little girl's words and turned to her.

"Han, this is my friend, Gabriella." Hannah turned to Gabriella with a smile.

"Pretty lady's name is Gabwiella?" Gabriella laughed at the little girl's attempts to say her name.

"Yeah my name is Gabriella but if Gabriella's too hard to say you can call me something else." Hannah then started thinking hard with her tongue out. Then her face brightened.

"Can I call you Ella?" Gabriella smiled at the nickname and nodded. Out of nowhere Anna's voice who had seen the whole interaction between the two interrupted them.

"Gabriella, you'll make a great mom." Gabriella blushed at Anna's words and thanked her. "Well, the dinner's ready so go wash your hands and come to the dining room."

The five went and washed their hands and walked into the dining room filled with homemade food, the people ate in comfortable silence with

"Anna, it has been way too long since I've had homemade cooking from you." Anna nodded and eclaimed.

"Then you should have visited more ofter, it took Ms. Gabriella here for you to visit!" Troy blushed at his godmother's words.

"You know as I think about it, you're right! It took Gabriella for him to visit." Gabriella turned to Troy who had turned beet red and giggled. Troy hearing her giggle mocked glared at her and started tickling her and mangaed to get her to say 'Troy Bolton is the hottest man alive' and chased after her when she said a big 'NOT' at the end when he stopped, causing another round of laughter and giggles (from Hannah and Gabriella) . After they had all had their fun and it was time for Hannah to go to bed.

"NO!" Hannah shrieked for the 17th time.

"Hannah, it's time for bed." The little girl shook her head and folded her arms infront of her.

"Hannah Rose Efron! You will go to bed right now!" Hannah hearing her mother's shouts started tearing up with her lips trembling. Vanessa softened a little bit but stayed firm, even with Zac's attempts to let Hannah stay up a little longer. Vanessa leaned down to her daughter and took her in her arms.

"Baby, you have to go to bed." Hannah lifter her head from her mother's shoulder and looked at her with wet eyes.

"Can Uncle Twoy put me to bed?" Vanessa turned to Troy with an apologetic look saying 'Please?' Troy nodded and took the little girl in his arms and headed up the stairs.

After tucking her into bed he sat next to her and looked around.

"So Han, what do you want me to read to you today?" At that moment Gabriella came up the stairs to say goodbye to Hannah but stopped when she heard the two talking.

"Uncle Twoy?" Troy stopped looking at her books to look back at Hannah.

"Yeah, Han?"

"I like Ella." Troy smiled at her innocence.

"I know Han, she's nice." Troy started looking around but stopped when he heard the toddlers voice once again.

"Will Ella be my aunt?" Troy turned to Hannah with wide eyes, not knowing how to answer her.

"I dont know Hannah, I dont know." Hannah smiled up at Troy.

"I want her to be my aunt Twoy, I like her." Troy once again melted at the toddlers words.

"Alright Hannah, maybe." Hannah's smile turned into a grin but soon faded as she yawned.

"Alright Han, time for you to go to bed." Hannah nodded sleepily and asked Troy.

"Will you sing to me?" Troy smiled again and nodded.

"Alright, you promise you'll go to sleep after I finish?" Hannah nodded happily and Troy began to sing.

_It's been a long and winding journey, but i'm finally here tonight  
Picking up the pieces, walking back into the light  
Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies  
There's nothing like that feeling, when i look into your eyes...  
_

_My dreams came true, when i found you  
I found you, my **miracle**...  
_

_If you could see, what i see, that you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...  
_

_Standing here before you, feels like i've been born again  
Every breath is your love, every heartbeat speaks your name...  
_

_My dreams came true, right here in front of you  
My **miracle**...  
_

_If you could see, what i see, you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...  
_

_Brought me here to be with you,  
I'll be forever grateful (oh forever Faithful)  
My dreams came true  
When I found you  
My **miracle**...  
_

_If you could see, what i see, you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...  
Yes they brought me here...  
If you could feel, the tenderness i feel...  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here... _

Gabriella stood outside the door in shock and in tears. Troy Bolton could sing, it was the best thing she had ever heard.

Troy stood up and kissed the sleeping Hannah's forehead and offed the lights before going out the door, he left the door ajar and turned around to see Gabriella in tears.

"Brie, whats wrong?" Gabriella shook her head and launched herself into Troy's arms.

"That was great Troy." Troy's eyes softened and wrapped his arms around her.

Anna stood from a distance at the couple. She looked at Gabriella's eyes and noticed something she hadn't seen before. Then it hit her.

Troy Bolton loves Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella Montez loves Troy Bolton.

* * *

**Whew! That was long..I think. And congrats to **_Speed Girl 87 _**for figuring out where they were. **

**REVIEW:3**

* * *


	7. Melanie

**Hey everybody! Thank you for the wonderfuuul reviews:) And most of you were confused about the family relationship so here it is. **

**_LUCILLE BOLTON_:** Died because of Car accident. Mother of Troy Bolton.  
**_JACK BOLTON_:** Died because of depression. Father of Troy Bolton**.  
****_TROY BOLTON_:** Orphan, lives alone. Uncle like person to Hannah Efron. 17 years old.  
**_ANNA EFRON_:** Zac Efron's mother. Troy Bolton's godmother. Mother-in-law of Vanessa Hudgens. Grandmother of Hannah Efron. 52 years old.  
**_ZAC EFRON_:** Father of Hannah Efron. Husband of Vanessa Hudgens. 22 years old. GodBROTHER of Troy Bolton**.  
****_VANESSA HUDGENS_:** Wife of Zac Efron. Mother of Hannah Efron. 22 years old.  
**_HANNAH EFRON_:** Daugther of Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens-Efron. 4 years old.

**Hope that helps:)  
Enjoy!  
A/N: Disclaimer**

* * *

Last time of Miracle:

_Anna stood from a distance at the couple. She looked at Gabriella's eyes and noticed something she hadn't seen before. Then it hit her._

_Troy Bolton loves Gabriella Montez._

_Gabriella Montez loves Troy Bolton._

Troy turned off the engine of his car and turned to the side to see Gabriella sleeping.

_She looks cute when she's sleeping. _Troy's eyes widened as he thought of this. _Hold up, I'm not supposed to be saying this. _Troy shook his head and got out of the car before going to the other side. He looked inside and smiled before opening the door. He took Gabriella's seatbelt off (Safety first;) and took her in his arms. He couldn't help but notice how light she was and locked the car before heading inside, with Gabriella in his arms.

"Hello sir, how are you doing?" Troy turned his head to see the lobbyist from the other day.

"Good thank you, but could you do me a favor and hit the button to the elevator." The lobbyist nodded and went to the elevator before hitting the button to open the elevator. The lobbyist turned to him and smiled.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Troy shook his head and lifter his eyes off the floor.

"No, just a good friend." The lobbyist smiled sadly at this.

"Sir, if I may say this, but the lady is a very pretty lady, but she's not going to be with you for a long time. It's better to make most of the time you have with her instead of regretting it later on." Troy nodded and the words of the lobbyist sunk into his head. After thanking him, Troy headed upstairs and into their room. That night, after tucking Gabriella in Troy layed next to her, thinking about the lobbyist's words. After thinking for two hours, Troy fell asleep, the words of the lobbyist still in his head.

-

"Troooyy!" Troy groaned at Gabriella voice and brought the pillow over his head to try and block the noice.

"Trooooy!" This time Gabriella brought her mouth closer to his head in attempt to wake him up. After many whines from Gabriella, Troy sat up from the bed.

"Gabriella." Gabriella smiled innocently at him.

"Yes Troy." Troy rolled his eyes before grabbing a shrieking Gabriella's waist and bringing it down to the bed so he could sleep without interruptions. After many struggling movements from Gabriella, she gave up and snuggled into Troy, causing him to smile. Before either of them knew it they fell asleep in each others arms.

-

"Gabriella." Gabriella opened her eyes, and sucked in a breath as she came into contact with bright blue eyes.

"Hi Troy!" Troy smiled and shook his head before asking.

"What are we gonna do today?" Gabriella shrugged at his question and removed herself from Troy, causing a small blush to form on her cheeks.

"I haven't been to Colorado, ever. But I do want to go skiing." Troy's eyes widened and shook his head.

"NO, no, no. Not skiing. Everything but skiing." Gabriella turned to Troy with a pout and innocent eyes.

"Please Troy?..." Troy shook his head, he promised himself he wouldn't ever go skiing again after his incident two years ago.

"Nope, even if the world ends we are NOT going skiing."

-

Troy grumbled as he sat in the cold seat, going up the slopes. Gabriella bouncing happily next to him. He claimed he wasn't going to skiing but look where he was now. He glanced at the happy girl next to him and couldnt help but smile. Gabriella, feeling a gaze on her turned to Troy with a bright smile and happy eyes.

"Oh my gosh, it has been forever since I've gone skiing." Troy brows frowned again as he thought of the dreaded thing he had to do.

"I can't believe, all it took was a pout, glossy eyes, and chocolate chip pancakes to convince you to skiing." Troy cursed under his mouth. HOW in the world could he be so vulnerable to her. Nobody, not even Hannah would be able to pull that off so easily. He cursed under his breath again after seeing they were almost at the top.

"Bella, I'm gonna warn you. I cannot ski." Gabriella smiled warmly at him and nodded but then turned to him again with a small smile.

"Bella? What happened to Brie?" Troy blushed and ducked his head.

"I like to change nicknames. Can you blame me, your name could be said in so many ways." Gabriella giggled, and smiled happily as they were finally at the top.

"C'mon Troy, were here!" Troy paled as he thought about skiing but hid it. After they got off, the two stood in line.

"You know, you shouldn't be doing this. Considering that you're pregnant." Gabriella's eyes widened and her smile was wiped off her face.

"Troy, I can't do this! I might hurt our baby." Troy smiled slyly as he heard her say 'our' but stopped when he realised that Gabriella really wanted to go skiing. He thought for a second for a solution and turned to Gabriella.

"How about this, just for your sake, I'll go skiing and you can watch me fall on my face." Gabriella frowned but nodded.

"It's better than nothing." Troy smiled and watched her get out of the line and explain to the managers. He saw her enter the private lane so she could see him skii.

"Good luck Troy!" Troy smiled weakly and looked at the long slope before him. It had been two years since he had last gone skiing. He took his sticks and put them at his sides before launching himself. As the speed sped up, Troy gulped and concentrated on getting down safely. He could hear Gabriella's encouraging screams and couldnt help but feel some confidence. After getting down safely he turned to Gabriella who had a big smile on her face.

"You did it Troy!" Troy smiled and took a step, forgetting that he was in skiis and fell right on his face. From his face on the ground he could hear Gabriella laughing hysterically, and pulled himself back.

"O-oh m-my g-go-gosh!" Troy smiled fakily at her, but she kept on laughing. Troy then scooped her up in his arms, with much difficulty considering he was in skiis and started twirling and playing.

-

"Oh my gosh Troy, that was soo funny." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah i know hilarious isn't it. Having me fall flat on my face at the cold snow." Gabriella smiled up at him as the waitress led them to their table. After thanking the waitress Troy and Gabriella sat across from each other with menus in front of them.

"Troy, whatcha gonna get?" Troy looked away from his menu to see a glowing Gabriella. He looked back at his menu before replying.

"Their house burger, you?" Gabriella smiled.

"I want steak. A big juicy steak," Troy's mouth drooled at the thought but stopped when he heard what she wanted with it.

"With ketchup, mustard, mayonaise, pickle juice, and cheese." Troy gagged at the thought but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Troy?" He turned to the mystery person and felt his eyes widen at the person.

"Melanie?"

"Oh my gosh Troy!" Melanie, a blue eyed blonde with a slim body stared at Troy. Troy smiled fakely at her and couldn't help but feel like throwing up after he saw what she was wearing. The tanktop could hardly hold her breasts as they were literally falling off her shirt, and her skirt was short enough to be underwear. Melanie turned to Gabriella with disgust.

"Troy who's this?" Troy cringed slightly at the glare Melanie was giving Gabriella.

"Mel, meet Gabriella, my _girlfriend. _Gabriella meet Melanie, my ex-girlfriend." Gabriella stared confused at Troy but played along as she realized Troy was trying to get rid of her.

"Nice to meet you Melanie." The blonde rolled her eyes and turned to Troy.

"Trooyy, could I join you for dinner?" Troy immediately wanted to say no but didnt want to be rude.

"Umm, sure." Troy stood up from his seat and motioned her to sit, Melanie thinking Troy was sitting next to her stayed close to the other seat as possible but frowned when he went to sit next to Gabriella.

"So Troy, what brings you back to Colorado?" Troy smiled fakely at her and grabbed Gabriella's hands much to her surprsie and replied.

"Well, I wanted Gabriella to meet everyone." Melanie smiled sweetly at Troy. After they had ordered Troy excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he was gone, Melanie turned to Gabriella with a glare.

"Isabella isn't it? Well, I want you to stay away from Troy. He's mine, and nobody can have him but me, so take you and your ugly self out of here and I'll tell him that you left, and to leave you alone. Deal?" Gabriella's eyes darkened with disgust.

"So you want me to leave Troy alone right?" At that moment Troy was walking back when he heard Gabriella's voice. Melanie smiled sweetly at Gabriella.

"Exactly, glad you see it that way. Now go out loser." Gabriella couldnt take it anymore and lashed out at Melanie.

"Don't you ever say anything about me or Troy. And Troy does not belong to anyone, so you can take you and your slutty ass back where it came from." Troy's jaw dropped in shock, but quickly got out of it as he saw Melanie lean over to slap Gabriella.

"Don't you dare touch her." Melanie turned to Troy who had dark eyes, and dropped her hand in shock.

"T-Troy, I I-wa-was j-just sa-say-" Troy then grabbed Gabriella's hand gently and turned to Gabriella interrupting her.

"Save that speech for someone else, me and Gabriella have better things to do than talk to someone like you." Then they walked out leaving Melanie alone, and with the bill.

-

"Thank you for that Troy." Troy turned to Gabriella who had tears of joy. He softened and took her in his arms.

"No, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Gabriella shook her head and leaned against Troy and yawned.

"You tired Bella?" Gabriella shook her head but let out another yawn.

"Yes you are, now let's go." Gabriella nodded, and they walked to the car.

-

Troy layed in bed with Gabriella next to him sleeping.

_Why did it feel so good saying Gabriella was my girlfriend? _He turned to Gabriella and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

_Troy Bolton, you are not supposed to be feeling like this? Remember, you got her pregnant without caring, why do you care now? _As Troy was thinking this he knew that even though his mind claimed that he didnt like Gabriella, his heart said a whole different thing.

* * *

**Finisho! Thank you guys for the reviews:) **

**8 Reviews for next chapter.**

**Review:3**


	8. You're that witch's brother!

**OMG YOU GUYS ARE LIKE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD! Ive finally reached the big 5-0 and more. I am so greatly encouraged by that. And many people had said that they wanted me to write longer chapters so I thought 'Why not?' but it wont be all the time but I will try to make it as long as I can. THANK YOU everybody. 8 reviews for next chapter. Enjoy!  
A/N: Disclaimer**

Gabriella looked in the mirror, frowning at the sight. She was more than showing, and now it was starting to bother her. Now she couldn't wear the pretty shirts she was used to wearing but baggy clothes. And she had also gained a lot of weight. She put her sweatshirt back on and walked out of the bathroom, sighing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Gabriella looked up to see Troy's concerned eyes. _Awe, he's so sweet. _

"Nothing." Troy frowned at her answer and lifted her chin to look at him.

"Bella, tell me, what's wrong?" Gabriella sighed and replied.

"Im getting fat. And now I can't wear any of my pretty shirts and no one will like me anymore." Troy smiled and thought to himself. _Pregnant women and their hormones. _

"Bella, I'll still like you."After a long pause Troy spoke up again. "Bells do you know what your name means?" Gabriella shook her head and looked at Troy's shocking blue eyes.

"It means beautiful Bella. It means beautiful, and it matches you perfectly." Gabriella felt tears gather to her eyes at his words.

"Thank you Wildcat." Troy smiled at the nickname and wiped a tear before taking her in his arms.

"Now don't you worry about your looks and worry about our baby being healthy." Gabriella silently smiled at the word 'our' and nodded.

"Wildcat, what are we doing today?" Troy looked at her and smiled,

"Well considering it's our last day here, we can either rest or go out and have more fun." Gabriella pretended to think for a moment before turnin to Troy.

"Lets go shopping!"

-

Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes.

Troy Bolton, the East High's golden boy was a _shopoholic_.

He was almost as bad as Sharpay, if not worse. Here she was suggesting to go shopping, expecting a complaint from the 17, almost 18 year old but instead of recieving a complaint like most guys would, all she got was an

"Okay."

She didn't think much of it then, but she should have noticed the twinkle in his eyes as they reached the mall. She groaned in embarassment as she saw Troy gather _another _basket full of toys. They had agreed to not buy the clothes until they found out the gender, and she was excited to go shopping for the clothes back when she didn't know that Troy was a shopoholic, but now, she wasn't so sure.

"Troy!" Gabriella hissed. The blue eyed boy stopped and turned to a red Gabriella.

'"Bella?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and took all the things from his arms and set the things down before dragging a whining Troy out the store.

"Gabriellaaa!" The two stopped the food court and Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Oh My Gosh Troy." Troy lifted his eyebrows in question.

"You are the first boy that's straight that shops as much as you do. You're as bad as Sharpay, and that's not a compliment!" Troy shrugged his shoulders and spoke up.

"It doesn't hurt to shop." Gabriella groaned and turned to Troy.

"Troy! We are not the richest people in the world, we cannot afford all those things." Troy shook his head and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Brie, what would you do if I told you that I have enough money for the rest of my life and more?" Gabriella's jaw dropped in shock. How could a 17 year old boy be so rich. It just didn't make any sense. Gabriella opened her mouth to ask why and how in the world he has so much money when his voice interrupted her.

"My parents left me all the money they had, and believe it or not but they weren't the poorest people in the world." Gabriella's frown started to loosen and she let out a big grin.

"Then what are we doing here?!" Troy let out a low chuckle at the girl's sudden change of moods, probably due to hormones, and grabbed her hand and started walking to the store.

-

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand before it even reached her purse.

"No, no, no. We are not finished." Gabriella's jaw dropped as he lead her to the section where the clothes were, for her. Troy grabbed a shirt, a pretty one might i say, and held it up in front of Gabriella before putting it back.

"Troy! What are we doing?" Troy ignored her question and went through the lacks, finally he brought out a white cotton sweater perfect for her and asked for Gabriella's size.

"Size?" Gabriella stood in shock but managed to mutter her size.

"There you go!" He handed her an outfit that matched her skin tone perfectly and pushed her to the dressing room. After many try-ons and changes Gabriella and Troy finally came out of the store and headed to the food court.

"Ooh i'm in the mood for a butterfinger blizzard." Troy stopped and stared at her in shock. Gabriella turned to Troy with a questionable look.

"Wildcat, what's wrong?" After a long phrase of shock Troy stuttered to Gabriella.

"You-you mean you don't have a craving for something crazy? Like a butterfinger blizzard and mustard? Or fries soaked in lemonade, or pizza-"

"Troy."

"dipped in pudding or-"

"Troy."

"ramen noodles with melted cheese or a-"

"Troy!"

"corndog with-"

"TROY!" This time Troy heard her and turned to her. But it wasn't just him, she looked around and saw that the whole food court had stopped what they were doing to look at her. She groaned inwardly as she heard Troy's words.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Gabriella shook her head and headed toward the dairy queen with a confused Troy trailing behind her.

-

Gabriella slumped in her seat, tired from all the shopping. Around her was more than seven bags worth of toys, books, baby necessities and more. But that wasn't it, nope. They had also bought the crib, changing table, and everything else. And that was being loaded into the car she was sitting in. She felt a gush of cold air as the door openend and Troy sit in the driver's seat next to her.

"So Bella, where to next?" Tired from all the shopping , Gabriella groaned and covered her face into the pillow she had used to sleep in during the ride.

"Bella?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked up from her pillow. (Hormones)

"Yes Troy?"

"Do you mind if we stop somewhere? I need to do something." Gabriella noticed the sudden change in atmosphere, and she glanced at Troy's eyes and noticed the change in color. She nodded slowly and watched as Troy started the engine and start driving.

"Troy?" Troy looked from the corner of his eyes to Gabriella, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Where are we going?" Troy shook his head.

"You'll find out soon enough." Gabriella slumped in her seat, knowing not to question it. After about twenty minutes of driving they stopped at a close foster home. Gabriella turned to Troy confused but he got out of the car and walked to her side before opening her door.

"C'mon, I have someone you have to meet." Gabriella just nodded, and took the stretched out hand before getting out the door, knowing she would find out soon enough who the mystery person was. They walked in a comfortable silence but as they were about to reach the door, Troy stopped and Gabriella turned around to face him.

"Gabriella I want you to listen to me straight and clear. I have alot of things going on with me, all having to do with my past, but I don't want to bring you down with it. So right now you have the choice to walk in with me to the door to find out the second part about my past or go back to the car." Gabriella didn't have to think for her answer. She figured he had alot of things going on with him, and she was ready for it.

"Troy I want you to liste to me, now." Gabriella took her hand and lifted his head to meet her at eye gaze.

"I know you have a lot of things going on, and I will be there for you even if it's the worst thing possible." Troy's eyes relaxed and he nodded before opening the door. As soon as they walked in an excited voice rang through the room.

"Troy!" Gabriella looked up to see a lady in her mid-fourties come closer to hug him but as she hugged him she could see the tenseness of his body as the lady's body made contact with his.

"It's been so long! He's been asking for you alot you know, he misses you." Gabriella watched Troy's eyes soften and him walk down the hall, to the second door on the right. She heard an scream of 'Troy!' and footsteps. Gabriella walked down the hall where he was to see a little boy that resembled Troy in Troy's arms. She felt tears come to her eyes as they hugged each other like there was no tomorrow. Then abruptly, a voice interrupted from her thoughts.

"Who are you?" She turned to the side to see the lady that had hugged Troy moments before look at her with disgust.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have forgotten to introduce myself, my name's Gabriella Montez but you can call me Gabi." Gabriella saw the lady roll her eyes at her, and her gaze dropped to her stomach.

"Are you pregnant or something, cause you are way to fat." Gabriella's eyes widened and ignored the hurt that came along with the insult, and whispered quietly.

"Yes, I am." She heard the lady snort and mutter 'whore' under her breath.

"Excuse me?" By now Gabriella was getting mad.

"Did you not hear me correctly, I just called you a whore." The blonde lady made an emphasis on the word whore, but suddenly Gabriella didn't care, probably because of hormones. Gabriella then turned to the two boys interacting and started to ignore her as the lady childishly called her names. Gabriella felt nothing towards the comments but the next words that came out of the lady stopped her.

"I wonder why Troy is even with someone like you. A pregnant, ugly, whore who got pregnant because she bribed the guy to have sex with her." The comment hit her hard and this time Gabriella felt tears fall down her face. Suddenly a person she had not seen down the hallway spoke up.

"Mom, leave her alone." Gabriella looked up to see a boy about 17 looking very similar to someone she had seen before.

"Adam! How dare you say that to me-" Gabriella watched as the boy rolled his eyes and spoke to his mother.

"Mom, you have to get over your little dream that Troy and Melanie are going to get together." Gabriella suddenly realized who the lady and the 'Adam' boy resembled to.

"You're that witch's brother?!" The boy turned to her and chuckled as Gabriella turned red and gasp at what she, herself had said and nodded.

"Unfortunetley yes, I'm actually her twin." Gabriella's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. The boy chuckled at her and took her hand and pulled her into the room Troy and the little boy was in.

"Troy, I think it's best if Gabriella stays in here with you two, she's kinda in shock after finding out who I was related to." Troy chuckled and thanked Adam before he walked out. Troy turned to Gabriella with a bright face and motioned to introduce herself to the little boy. She understood the motion and turned to the little boy next to him.

"Hey you, what's your name?" The little boy looked up at her innocently with blue eyes that matched Troy's exactly.

"My name's Camerwon!" Gabriella's smile widened at the little boy and turned to Troy.

"Hey Troy, who's this?" Troy smiled sadly at her and replied.

"That's Cameron, my little brother."

* * *

**Whew! That kinda sucked, but I was rushing. I got my laptop taken away and I had to finish it quickly...Sorry guys if it's moving too fast. But next chapter they're going to go back to school and there will be a surprise visitor for Troy and Gabriella. Find out who in the next chapter:) **

**REVIEW:3 **


	9. A motel room?

**Hey everybody:) CHANGE OF PLANS!**

**I got a message from a certain person, *cough* VELVITCHA *cough* asking me to continue this story and when I said that I was going to discontinue, I really did mean it, but when I read VELVITCHA's message I couldn't help but change my mind. Thank you VELVITCHA! :)**

**1. I will finish this story. **

**I have finished most of the chapters for the story, and I wasn't going to update until x-mas break but the temptation was too big;)**

**2. Gabriella and Troy will not be going straight back to school. **

**I know in the last chapter I said that they were going back to school and such but I couldn't get any good ideas for it so I changed the whole story, and you'll find out why soon enough;) **

**That's pretty much it! Thank you for those who supported me throughout and hope you all enjoy the chapter.  
A/N: Disclaimer**Gabriella's mouth dropped in suprise, finally understanding what Troy meant when he said that he had a past.

* * *

Troy watched Gabriella's reaction to his news, he knew it was something big to take in. Especially since she thought that he had no family left. Seconds, then minutes. Troy didn't know how long he sat there with Cameron, waiting for Gabriella's reaction. Finally Gabriella looked up from the ground and smiled at him.

"Troy, you're brother is so cute!" This time it was Troy's turn to be shocked.

Here he was worrying about her reaction of the news and she replies by saying his brother is cute? Suddenly it struck him. Mood swings. Troy watched as Gabriella turn to Cameron with a smile and engulf him in a hug. Troy couldn't help but chuckle at Cameron's confused face.

"Hey Cam?" The confused little boy turned to his big brother with his bright blue eyes, similar to Troy. Troy smiled at him and grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Cameron I want you to meet my friend, Gabriella." The little boy turned his head to the side and looked at Gabriella. After a few seconds the little boy nodded his head and a smile graced his face.

"Hello Gabwiella!" Gabriella's small smiled turned into a grin, as she realised that Cameron approved of her. Gabriella smiled at Cameron,

"Hey Cam." From a distance Troy watched as his little brother and Gabriella interact with each and joke around like they've known each other for years, than minutes. _She'll be a good mother. _

After spending more time with Cameron, Gabriella and Troy left the foster home after biding Cameron and Adam goodbye. Troy and Gabriella went out the foster home, both smiling. Suddenly Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Troy, what's going to happen to Cam?" Troy let out a sigh and smiled sadly at her.

"Well, I can't be a guardian to him until I turn eighteen. And until then he's going to have to stay here, with them." Gabriella felt sympathy for Troy and his brother. She smiled at him and they started walking. Suddenly, oblivious to Troy, Gabriella stopped. Troy was almost to his car when he heard a gasp and a scream loud enough for the whole world to hear. He abruptly turned around just in time to see Gabriella's eyes roll to the back of her head and fall to the ground, clutching her stomach.

Without further a due, Troy rushed to Gabriella's side and immedietley felt her pulse. He relaxed when he saw that she had a pulse but tensed again as his eyes caught something red. Within seconds Troy was talking to the operator, demaning an ambulance.

"You have to listen to me! She's pregnant and she fainted and there's blood everywhere so stop waisting your time telling me to calm down and get an ambulance here NOW!" After many demands from Troy the ambulance finally came and Gabriella got on, still unconscious, with Troy by his side. Everything after that was a blur, but one thing was for sure.

Something wasn't right.

-

Troy sighed as he held Gabriella's hand. Watching the monitor of her heartbeat. After being in the emergency room for three hours , he was exhausted but he couldn't leave Gabriella. No, he couldn't. Not at a time like this.

He didn't know how long he sat there, holding Gabriella's hand and waiting for her to wake up before a doctor and a nurse came in and smiled sadly at Troy.

"How are you doing ?" Troy gave a quick nod to the doctor before turning back to Gabriella.

"She's sedated right now, so she probably won't wake up till the next morning." Troy nodded his head, not looking at the doctor but still at Gabriella.

"Mr. Bolton, if you want, we have counselors-" The doctor stopped as Troy's dark eyes locked with his.

"I. Don't. Need. A. Counselor." The doctor nodded, but with pity in his eyes.

"Well Mr. Bolton, were just going to check up on her and then we'll come back tomorrow morning and if she wakes up earlier just press the button." Troy nodded and watched as the nurse and the doctor measured her heartbeat, blood pressure, and others.

As they were leaving, the doctor suddenly turned around and faced Troy with a serious face.

"Mr. Bolton, you do know that for Gabriella's health we have to get rid of the-" He was suddenly cut off by Troy's sharp voice.

"I know." The doctor nodded understandingly and walked out the door with the nurse behind him, leaving Gabriella with Troy.

During the middle of the night, a friendly nurse peeped into the door making sure nothing was wrong but stopped at the sight before her. The boy was still at the girl's bed holding her hand, and speaking to her quietly. She couldn't believe this would happen to such good kids but there was a reason for everything. The nurse turned back around, but not before taking another look at the two teens, and walked out with a sad smile on her face.

-

I heard the sound of a steady beep and opened my eyes to close it right away. After keeping my eyes closed for a couple minutes I slowly opened my eyes, letting the adjust to the light. I squinted my eyes, and looked around the room before finally landing on Troy's figure.

He had circles underneath his eyes and it looked like he had just fallen asleep. I moved a piece of hair that fell down on his face and watched him. After a few minutes it finally dawned upon me that I had no idea where I was.

I looked closely around once more.

There was a TV hanging from the wall, a table in the back corner, a refrigerator, and white walls.

A motel room? Nah.

Anna's house? Nah.

The foster home? Nah.

Then it finally struck me on where I was. The white walls, beeping monitors, and most imporantly an IV connected to my arm.

I didn't realize that Troy had woken up and was watching me until he spoke to me.

"Yes Bella, you are in the hospital." I frowned my eyebrows in confusion, then suddenly my eyes widened and my hand made contact with my stomach. I felt a bump and couldn't help but feel relief over my body, that is until I met Troy's eyes.

His eyes showed hurt, sorrow, pity, and more. My breath caught in my throat as I heard his next words.

"Bella, w-we lost the baby."

* * *

**There you go! Do you guys realize why I couldn't let them go back to school. I don't think many people expected me to do this, but I have an idea, so please keep reading! **

**Review:3**


	10. I don't want to

**Hey guys:) I know some of you guys were disappointed with the results last chapter, but this chapter holds a surprise! I promise you guys will love it.  
Enjoy  
A/N: Disclaimer**

I watched as more tears sprung from Gabriella's eyes, my heart breaking just by watching her. I didn't know what happened next, but all I knew was that I froze. I stayed frozen when Gabriella started gasping for breath, I froze even when Gabriella's heart monitor beeped crazily, I finally realised what was happening when the doctor screamed to the nurse to take me out of the room.

"Sir, we're going to lose and the **other** baby if we don't take action immediately." My brain started working again and I immediately moved to the side for the doctors to take care of Gabriella.

-

My breath caught in my throat.

"We lost the baby." I couldn't breathe, I looked to my side to see Troy sitting in one spot, staring off into space. My heartbeat started beating faster, and my mind blanked. I lost the baby. I heard my monitor beep louder and faster, then I blacked out, but not before hearing the words of the doctor.

"Sir, we're going to lose and the _**other** _baby if we don't take action immediately."

-

I woke up and looked around to see Troy next to me, with his head down on my bed, holding my hand, I thought back to what happened before I blackened out. It was then that I remembered the doctor's words.

_We're going to lose and the _other _baby if we don't take action immediately. _

Other baby? What other baby?

It took another moment before I realised what the doctor had said. I had another baby, I was pregnant with twins before I lost one of them. I still had a baby in me. But one had died, because of me.

Tears sprung in my eyes, falling down onto my lap.

The baby died because of me. I killed my own baby.

-

I heard sniffles and lifted my head up to find Gabriella sitting on the bed, our hands still intwinded, crying. I immediately stood up and got closer to her, embracing her in my arms.

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong? Does something hurt?" I felt her shake her head, but say in a muffled voice.

"I'm a killer." I pulled back from our embrace to look at her brown eyes, filled with tears. She looked at me, and more tears fell down her face, and she said in tears again.

"I killed one of our babies Troy! I was pregnant with twins until I killed one of them! I'm a killer!" My eyes widened in shock. _She thinks she's a killer? _I shook my head, refusing to let her words get to me.

"Bella, you're not a killer. It wasn't your fault." I heard her cry harder and I felt so useless. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't do anything, so I did the only thing I could do. I took her in my arms and comforted her.

"Bella, you did everything right. It was unexplainable. You did nothing wrong." As I comforted her, I couldn't help but feel my heart break at the girl in front of me. After I heard her breath even out again, I set her back down on the bed and kissed her forehead. I watched her smile, causing a flutter in my heart and it wasn't until then that I realised one thing.

I love Gabriella Montez.

That struck me hard. I loved Gabriella Montez, the shy yet beautiful girl sleeping in front of me. I stood up and took a step back. I wasn't supposed to love her, I was just supposed to be their for the baby. I didn't know if I liked this feeling of love or if it disturbed me. But I knew one thing for sure, one thing that caused my heart to break more.

She didn't love me back.

-

Troy watched as Gabriella's eyes flutter open, and look around before landing on his form. The smile she sent him didn't reach her eyes. Even a oblivious person would notice that her smile was fake. It wasn't normal, however her eyes. It didn't twinkle or shine like it usually did and the smile she sent him didn't reach her eyes. It held sadness and grief, and the color was different from what her usual chocolate brown eyes were.

"Hey Bells." I saw her smile a little bigger than the first one but it still wasn't the same. She opened her arms out to give me a hug, and I walked closer and wrapped my arms around her, and felt her arms tighten around me, making me smile.

"Troy, I-I know you said that it wasn't my fault that the-the baby died but what do you think caused it?" I heard her voice break, and knew inside that she was still not over it, I mean she just found out yesterday, how could she be over it?

"Bella, to tell you the truth, I have no idea." I heard her sigh into my neck, sending shivers down my back. I knew it was wrong to think like this when Gabriella was in such a vulnerable state but I couldn't help but wish she loved me like I loved her. I felt her breaths get even again, and set her back down on the bed carefully, and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and leaned down and kissed her forehead before going out the room. But as soon as I stepped out, the doctor approached me with a worried look.

"Mr. Bolton, do you think I can talk to you privately?" I nodded and followed the doctor into his office before sitting on the chair in front of him.

"Mr. Bolton, I'll get straight to the point. Ms. Montez's health may become in danger if we don't take action quickly." I tensed up hearing Gabriella's name, but nevertheless let the doctor continue.

"The baby's tissues are still in her body and it's going to take a Dilation and curettage (D&C) to take the dead tissues out of her body, but because she still has developing baby in her body, it can harm her if we don't take action quickly." I nodded, but thoughts were going through my head.

After hearing more about the D&C I exited the doctor's office and headed into Gabriella' room where she was getting fed by a nurse. As soon as she saw me her eyes brightened up a bit and she gave me a small smile.

I smiled back at her, but couldn't bring myself into telling her about the baby, but she must have noticed something wrong because her smile dropped immediately and she frowned her eyebrows.

"Troy, is something wrong?" I battled with myself in whether I should tell her. After a long time of thinking I sighed and looked straight into Gabriella's eyes.

"Bella, w-we need to get the dead tissues out of your body, or the other baby will get hurt." I watched as the expressions in her face changed. I couldn't tell what she was feeling, but the next words she said surprised me.

"I-I don-don't want to."

* * *

**There it is. I know most of you guys didn't expect that but I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**REVIEW:3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated but some tragic thing has happened and i can't get myself to write. **

**I'm sorry everyone but i'll update ASAP, when i'm ready.**

**Thank you..**


	12. Broken

**Hey guys..sorry for the extremely late update but I had someone really important in my life die, and I was really upset, but now im back on my feet. Thank you to all the people that supported me on this issue. Well as a gift here's the next chapter to Miracle. Sorry for the late update~  
ENJOY  
A/N: Disclaimer.. I DONT OWN ANYTHING.  
Oh and one more issue. This chapter's gonna switch POV often but I'm not gonna write it for every time it changes so sorry if it's confusing but it shouldn't be all that confusing. Thanks and Enjoy.  
**

* * *

My frowned my eyebrows in confusion, what does she mean? Does she want the other baby to die too?

"What do you mean you don't want to?!" I didn't realize that my voice was harsh until Gabriella flinched. I calmed down a little bit and let her speak, listening intently to what she was saying.

"I-I can't let it go." I stared back at him, suddenly realizing that tears were falling down my face as I spoke to him. "It was part of me Troy. A PART of me. It was in my body, living, being fed, sleeping, all inside of me. It was important to me Troy. I just can't let it go." This time it was Troy's turn to say something. I watched as his facial expressions changed before he took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Gabriella, I-I love you." His statement shocked me. Where was this coming from? Why was he saying this when we were talking about the baby? All these questions were going through my head until he cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and spoke to me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Gabriella, I can't have you or the baby hurt. I love you and the baby too much for it. I know its shocking, and you're probably really shocked right now, but if we don't do the D&C quickly I'm gonna lose you and the baby. And I can't have that." I let out a breath I didn't even know that I was holding out and looked at him, urging him to continue.

"I didn't know when and where I fell in love with you Gabriella Montez, bu-but if you care about my feelings, even a little bit, please, please do the D&C and I will pretend that I never said this to you. I'll keep my feelings hidden, just please do the D&C." I didn't have the time to reply before the doctor came in, interrupting us.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Before we could even answer the doctor nodded his head and said, "Good." _Rude much? _

"Well Miss Montez, the baby is doing great but we still need to get that D&C out of the way." The doctor looked at me and Troy with a knowing look. Asking me if I was going to do the D&C, and when I wanted to do the D&C. I looked from the doctor, to Troy then to my stomach. I thought about what to do, then I looked up at Troy and the doctor and gave a small nodd.

When I had nodded, Troy's and the doctor's faces showed immediate relief. The doctor started talking about the D&C and more about it, but I didn't pay attention. I was looking straight into Troy's eyes, wondering about his reaction. His face showed relief and some happiness but his eyes told another story.

Sorrow, dissappointement, and hurt?

My eyes widened as I realized what I had just agreed to. I opened my mouth to talk to him when the doctor's voice interrupted us, again.

"So Miss Montez when do you want the D&C to be done?" I looked away from Troy for a second to answer the doctor, saying when he thought the best time would be and looked back to see Troy going out the door but stopping right before to look back at me, giving me a sad smile, then looking back. But as he turned around one thing caught my eye.

A wet tear falling down his face.

-

I quickly wiped the tear hoping that Gabriella didn't see and leaned against the doorway, closing my eyes. Trying to hide my hurt. I heard the voice of two familiar people and turned to the voices to see my godbrother, Zac, and his wife, Vanessa.

As soon as Zac and Vanessa noticed me in the doorway, they both gave me a smile but faded as they saw my pained expression. I could tell that Vanessa knew exactly what was wrong but Zac was, well, clueless.

"Dude, you okay? And are you..crying?" Zac was infront of me now with a bouqet of flowers in his hands, questioning me. Vanessa rolled her eyes at her husband, and pushed him away before facing me with a sad smile.

"Did you tell her?" Zac looked confused at our little interaction, I nodded to her and thought back to the private conversation we had when Gabriella and I went to eat dinner.

FLASHBACK

_Vanessa grabbed Troy's hand as he came out of the bathroom and pulled him into the closest bedroom. Troy looked shocked at Vanessa as she stood there with her hands on her hips. _

_"So when are you gonna tell her you love her?" Troy's eyes widened at Vanessa and mouthed a 'what?' Vanessa rolled at her godbrother, and spoke up again._

_"You know what I'm talking about, when are you gonna tell her you love her?" It took a moment for Troy to realize what she was saying but as soon as he did he started shaking his head._

_"No, no, no. I don't love her." Vanessa scoffed at the blue eyed man infront of her, and crossed her arms over her petite body. _

_"You mean to tell me that the first girl you ever bring to show us, that we love by the way, you don't love?" Troy shook his head and Vanessa murmered something in spanish._

_"Well Troy, the day you decide that you love her,and tell her that you love her, you tell me right away, got it?" Troy nodded his head, oblivious to the fact that he was already in love with her. _

END FLASHBACK

"What did she say?" I snapped out of my flashback and looked at her, with a pained face. And immediately she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a comforting hug. I hugged her for what seemed like a long time before Zac questioned me.

"What did who and what say?" I shook my head at him, getting ready to laugh, when I felt the pain coming back. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall for support and for the first time since my parents death, I broke down.

"I couldn't let her or the baby get hurt." Vanessa and Zac looked at me, both with questioning faces.

"I couldn't let that happen when I learned to love them so much in such a short time. The only way the baby and her could have lived was only if I did this. Even though it killed me, even though I got hurt in the way, the only way she would have done it is if I told her." I felt a tear fall down my cheek and lifted my arms up to wipe it when Vanessa stopped me.

"You know, if your loved one, unintentionally hurt you, it's okay to cry." So I did what she told me to do. I let the tears fall down my face as I slowly poured out my feelings and emotions to them, and the only time I had stopped was when I heard a noise in the doorway.

The noise of a broke brunette.

* * *

**Wheww....Sorry guys for the late update, but I hope you all understand. I had a longer chapter written but it all got erased...gah! SO i had to start over, which caused even a longer update delay. Sorry everybody:) But i'm back so please...REVIEW:3**


	13. Hooters

**AHHH!! 82 REVIEWS:) OMG I can't be any happier! I want to get to 100 before the story ends, so please~ REVIEW! The story will probably be over in about 2-3 chapters. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts you all have done! Enjoy!  
A/N: Disclaimer**

* * *

_The noise of a broken brunette._

I swiftly turned around to see Gabriella with a hand on her mouth and tears falling down my face. I froze as I faced her, nervous, scared about what she thought about what I said. Before I knew it, a warm pair of lips were on mine. I didn't know how to react, so I did the one thing I wanted to do ever since I found out I was in love with her.

I kissed back.

Sparks ran through my body as she opened her mouth partly to let my tongue in, just like the night we conceived the baby. We heard the clear of a throat and I slowly pulled back, seeing Gabriella with her eyes closed and turned to the voice. I blushed when I realised that everyone in the lobby was staring at us now. I took Gabriella's hand, and entwined my hands with hers before pulling her inside of the room to talk to her.

I heard the wolf whistles of a certain blue eyed man outside the door, and cheering. I rolled my eyes and turned to Gabriella with a nervous look. We stood there stupidly, looking at the floor, refusing to look at each other. After a few moments, I finally got the courage and spoke up.

"I-" "I-" I froze. Gabriella looked at me with wide eyes. Wow, great minds think alike. She clamped up again and looked away from me, not talking. But I knew it was best for us to start talking, about everything.

"Gabriella, what happened back there it was all a mistake a-" She abruptly turned her head to look at me, hurt in her eyes.

"You didn't mean anything you said back there?" My eyes opened as I realized what I was saying made it seem like I didn't care for her.

"Whoa. Not like that, I meant everything I said but-" She cut me off again, this time with tears in her eyes, but even with tears in her eyes she had a slight smile on her face.

"I was happy." I stood still and watched as the tears started falling down more, and more. She let out a little giggle before continuing.

"I was happy, truly happy. Everything you said back there made my chest hurt and feel good at the same time. I guess that's what they mean when people say that love hurts. Did you know that I wasn't really happy when I first moved here? Everything seemed like a nightmare. My dad was dead because of a drunk, my mom worked 24/7, actually it wasn't until this year when she finally started to stay home more often. Then baam, I go and get pregnant. Exactly the opposite of what my mom planned for me, but I didn't mind. No I still don't mind, I'm happy about the baby. I'm happy."

I watched her, her face showing so much emotions of her past and present, and maybe her future.

"But then I lost the baby." Her eyes darkened again, and I spoke up, refusing to let her get sad again.

"But you're healthy and so is the other baby." She turned to me and shot me a greatful smile before continuing.

"And when you said all those things out there, for me, about me. I was even happier, happier than I ever was in my life. Happier than the time I won my first award, happier than when I found I was pregnant, I was happy." She smiled and turned to me.

"Anyone can make you cry."

"Anyone can make you smile."

"But when the person can make you smile with tears in your eyes, you know that you truly love that person." My breath got caught in my throat. Love? Tears? I closed my eyes, letting all the information in, and when I opened it again, I saw Gabriella looking at me with a anxious expression.

"Cutie." Then, I kissed her.

-

"Agh! Troy David Alexander Bolton!" I chuckled at my 8 month pregnant girlfriend infront of me, demanding I change the channel back to where it was.

"Troy! I wanted to watch the movie." I smiled at her form. Arms crossed infront of her, and a small pout on her lips.

Adorable.

"Yes Bella?" She huffed at me and pulled out her hand, motioning for me to put the remote on her hand. I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at her but before I knew it I felt the remote slip from my hands.

"Dude, don't mess with my sister like that." I turned my head around to face my best friend of 12 years holding the remote in his hands, a bag of popcorn in another. My mouth dropped in shock as Chad handed the remote to Gabriella, who immediately cheered up on the spot, and take a handful of popcorn from the bag and give the rest to a, now happy, Gabriella.

"Thank you Chad!" Chad flashed her a smile, and she turned to me to squint her eyes as an attempt to glare at me.

"No problem Gabs, we siblings have to stand together." I rolled my eyes at their little 'inside joke.' Ever since we had come back from the hospital, Chad was overprotective. So overprotective that Gabriella had started to call him, "Chad the overprotective." And well, Chad wasn't very happy with the nickname so they had agreed that they would become like siblings.

A loud shriek was heard and all three people covered their ears as their loud friend came inside.

"Gabriella!" Troy chuckled and watched as Chad backed away from Gabriella was, knowing the person was going to head straight for Gabriella.

"Sharpay!" They had met Sharpay at the mall, shopping for the baby's clothes, after finding out the baby was a girl.

"I brought more clothes for my future god-daughter." Troy chuckled at the blonde's enthusias.m to be glared down my the same blonde he was laughing at.

"What are you laughing at Bolton?!" Sharpay had a little dislike for Troy when he had said no to her suggestion of naming the baby after her.

FLASHBACK

_"Awwhh..come on!" Troy shook his head at the blonde, refusing. _

_"Sharpay is a great name to name your soon to come baby." Sharpay could claim herself as the baby's godmother, or buy all the clothes it doesn't need but he stopped at naming his first child, Sharpay._

_"Fine, since you don't like her name to be Sharpay, then how about her _middle_ name be Sharpay. It would be perfect." Troy shook his head again to the thought and murmered to himself._

_"Who would name their child Sharpay?" _

_Apparently Sharpay had heard every word he had said, and had "accidentally" spilled chili fries on his brand new shirt._

END FLASHBACK

Troy couldn't believe all the time that has passed since Gabriella was in the hospital. She had managed to bravely go through the D&C without harming the baby or herself and they had gotten out of the hospital...as a couple.

And he couldn't have been any happier.

"Troy?" He turned his head to face his girfriend of 4 and a half months.

"What's up Bella?"

"Well, I was wondering, I happen to be craving something you won't want to get." Troy raised his eyebrows but groaned when he heard her answer.

"I want Hooters wings." It felt like the earth stood still as he heard her craving. Hooters, he had to go to Hooters. He let out a groan at the thought of going into the restaurant only to be ambushed by girls and guys from his school. He hated Hooters, before Gabriella, he wouldn't have minded, but now that he had Gabriella, the thought of girls in skimpy outfits made him sick.

"Please?" Troy let out another long groan before standing up and grabbing his jacket, money and keys.

"You owe me." Gabriella let out a sweet giggle and nodded before leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Love you." Troy gave her a sweet smile before kissing her once more.

"Love you too."

* * *

**Okay:) Sorry for the extremely lonnnggg update, but I had midterm studying and essays and GAH! I have the rest of my midterms this week but felt like i owed at least one chapter. The more the REVIEW the faster the update;)**

**REVIEW~ **

**:)**


	14. Baby Names?

**Hey guys..**

**Just a really really quick author's note.**

**Any suggestions for baby names?**

**Girl and Boy.**

**:)**

**Thanks!**

**The chapter should be out by this weekend:D**


	15. Frustration

**OH MY GOD. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE EVER!!! 98 REVIEWS!!! Oh my god. Thank you! :D And thank you everyone who gave me name suggestions and I found two that i personally like. Thanks everyone!  
A/N: Disclaimer. Sadly, i don't own anything, but I do have a black voyager as a phone? :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Chad!"

"Coming~" Troy groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead, waiting for Chad as he was still "admiring" the girls. All he wanted to was give the wings to Gabriella and have a nice day, lazing around, alone with her.

_Ring Ring. _

Troy glanced at the screen to see Gabriella's face show up and couldn't help but smile at her picture. Flipping his phone open, he spoke to the phone.

"Talk to me." The next thing he knew the bag with the wings fell as the grip on the bag loosened and his face paled at the sound of his distraught girlfriend.

"Troy? Troy?" Troy could hear the clear voice of his girlfriend in the other line until a scream was heard through the line. And then, the voice of the caller changed.

"Listen Bolton. My goddaughter is on her way right now, so you better hurry up. She-," Sharpay was cut off by another scream of distraught and pain from Gabriella. Troy could hear the panic in Sharpay's voice as she talked to him.

"Okay, she needs you. So get here, _quick." _It was a blur as Troy left the wings on the floor and sprinted out of the restaurant, everyone staring after his retrieving figure curiously. Chad watched as he saw his best friend run out of the store, and his grin immediately dropped as her realized there was only one reason why he would be sprinting out the door.

_Gabriella. _

-

**Minutes before with Gabriella and Sharpay.**

"Haha, funny Sharpay. Just you wait till the day I walk in on you and Chad having sex." Sharpay stopped laughing from talking about Gabriella and Troy's sex life after hearing the words of her best friend.

"Honey say what?" Gabriella giggled at the blonde's expression.

"Would you like me to repeat it?" Sharpay glared at her best friend and pointed a finger in the air.

"The day Chad and I have sex is the day Troy comes screaming into the room telling me you're pregnant with twins." Gabriella froze in midair just as she was about to retort to Sharpay's witty comment when a sharp pain shot through her body.

"Seriously I mean, it's Chad. The boy who couldn't tell the difference between orange juice and grape juice. The boy who can't count to a 100 without messing up, slow, immature,-  
" Sharpay stopped at the middle of her little "rambling" to see her best friend in pain.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella looked up from the ground with a sweaty face and spoke with gritted teeth,

"Call Troy. The baby's coming."

-

"Awwh man! On the day she craves Hooter's wings, she decides to have the baby." Troy glared at his best friend and looked back on the room, groaning at the traffic infront of him. He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel, frustrated.

"Chad. My girlfriend is on her way to the hospital, in pain, doing something she's never done before, so stop complaining and-" Troy was interrupted by his obnoxious best friend.

"What's she doing that she's never done before?" Troy's eye twiched as he faced his best friend, jaw locked, and his eyes dark.

"MY GIRLFRIEND'S HAVING MY BABY!" Chad mouthed an "O" and shrunk back to his seat, deciding that now was not the best time to be joking around.

_Sound of phone shutting off. _

"Damn it!" Chad opened his eyes to see that they hadn't moved much from when he first closed his eyes, and watched as Troy groaned in frustration after hearing his phone turn off. Troy swiftly turned to his best friend with a demanding look.

"Hand me your phone." Chad jumped hearing his friend's dark voice and scrambled and searched through his pockets trying to find his black voyager. As he was searching through his pockets he suddenly stopped, remember something. He turned to his grumpy best friend slowly and smiled a fake smile.

"Uh, Troy?" Troy let out a small muffled scream and turned to his best friend who had suddenly paled. He put down his head on the steering wheel already knowing that Chad had done something stupid again.

-

AT HOOTERS.

On the counter of Hooters where all the empty dishes of food and beer bottles were, laid a black voyager, with a picture of a grinning guy holding a basketball

-

"Sharpay!" Sharpay fake smiled at her best friend as she squeezed her hand tighter than the one before. She glanced at the door, hoping for a certain blue-eyed man to come through, but sighed when there was no sign of the blue eyed man and his obnoxious sidekick.

_Troy Bolton, when you get here..you're in for it. _

**1 hour later**

(Okay, I don't know much about labor, but I do know that the stronger your contractions the faster you'll have the baby.)

I couldn't believe it took us an entire hour to get out of that traffic. I rushed into Gabriella's room, to see her laying on the bed with Sharpay holding her hand. Breathing in and out. I saw Gabriella and Sharpay turn to me with a glare.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, where have you been the past hour?!" I gulped and opened my mouth to speak when a shrieking scream from Gabriella rang through my ears. I flinched at the sound, and rushed to Gabriella's side, where Sharpay had moved out of the way for me to sit and hold her hand.

"Gabriella-" This time instead of being interrupted by Gabriella's frightening scream it was doctor who interrupted us.

"Ms. Montez, we're going to check if you're ready for labor." Gabriella turned to me with a frightened and nervous look, squeezing my hand. I scooted closer to her sweaty body and started whispering comforting things in her ear.

"Alright Ms. Montez, you're fully dialated and ready to go." Gabriella's grip tightened around my hand and I cringed at the pain.

"Troy, I'm scared. I can't do this, it-" I shook my head at her and pressed my lips onto her hot forehead.

"Baby, you'll do fine. Just listen to what the doctor's tell you to do and we can have our baby come out to the world." I felt her nodd and I squeezed her hands three times, telling her that I loved her. She squeezed back indicating that she loved me too.

"Alright , at your next contraction give us a hard push. Got it? Good." Then the wonderful act of having a baby started. Twenty four wonderful, painful, minutes later our first daughter was brought onto the world.

"Ms. Montez, and , we welcome you your baby girl." The nurse, after cleaning the baby, handed us our daughter and Gabriella turned to me with a sweaty face and smile.

"Jamie Leigh Bolton."

-

Sharpay watched the couple as they gushed over their new baby. Even it being a month early, it was as healthy as a normally born baby.

"It's not bad to look right?" Sharpay swerved around to the voice to see Troy's best friend, AKA Chad Danforth standing behind her, watching the same exact picture she was looking at. She nodded her head and smiled at the new family.

"Did you know Troy refused to take responsibility over the baby when Gabriella told him she was pregant?" Anger felt through her veins until a reasurring hand landed on her shoulder.

"But did you know Troy apologised by roses? Alot of roses? More than three hundred dollars worth of roses?" Sharpay's eyes showed a flash of surprise as she heard Chad's words.

"Yeah, they've been through more than any other teenager I know." Sharpay nodded in agreement, and couldn't help but feel surprised at Chad's hidden soft side. Who knew obnoxious Chad had a soft side? Not her. Maybe there was more to Chad and his obnoxiousness.

"I want to go back to Hooters."

Or not..

* * *

**Voila! There you go! The last chapter before the epilogue (Which will be out in a matter of days) I had only a science midterm tomorrow so I had time to write a chapter. Thank you everybody for ALL your reviews and hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Now, I have news. **

**I'm writing another story:) Each chapter being to at least 2,000 words. I'm working on it right now and want to get a couple more chapters done before publishing it. It should be out at around Februaury or March. And when it does come out, please read it and review! **

**PREVIEW: (Hehe..)**

_I sighed uncomfortably as the shoes from the party were starting to hurt my feet, but before I could lean down to take them off I heard a small hum. I turned to the man, assuming it was him, but stopped when I realised he was also wondering where the noise was coming from. In an instant, before I could interpret what was happening, there was a lot of rumbling and shaking of the elevator before it stopped moving completely. Wait, why did we stop moving?!_

**There you go! :) **

**SUMMARY: "TxG One broken down elevator, a claustrophobic brunette, and a blue eyed savior. What does fate have in store for them?" **

**:)Hope you liked the preview.**

**REVIEW!**

**:3**


	16. Wiggles

**Hello everybody! **

**First of all: Happy Valentines Day!**

**Secondly: I'm EXTREMELY sorry for breaking the promise of updating in the weekend but I ended up getting some type of bug, and had this weird medicine that knocked me out on Sunday afternoon until Monday afternoon. And the reviews? I love you all! When I started this story I never expected to get over 100 reviews and I'm getting more than a hundred. I can't even thank you guys how much that means to me. **

**Now before I start the chapter one more _silly _announcement.  
**

_**Well I know this seems silly and such but I'm praying and hoping that nobody would follow my story idea. I know, I know...stupid right? But I've been working so hard on the new story and can't but help to get a fear of someone stealing the idea and starting a story just like it. Someone probably already has written a story like this long time ago, or a one shot like this but not recently and I would greatly appreciate it, so..please? It would mean the WORLD to me!**_

**Enjoy(:  
A/N: Disclaimer..I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

**ONE LAST ANNOUNCEMENT.  
This chapter will not be like the rest of the story. They will be sarcastic, funny, or even horny.  
Thank you.  
:D**

**

* * *

**

MARCH 28, 2010  
4:17 P.M.  
TROY AND GABRIELLA'S APARTMENT

Life isn't meant to be easy. It can give you curve balls that will be hard to face but you must learn to face that curve ball and hit it. Gabriella getting pregnant was a curve that fate sent me. It gave me things that some people out there still are finding and because of that, I'm forever thankful.

Everyone has a turning point of their lives. When Gabriella approached me quietly, telling me she was pregnant was _the _turning point of my life. It taught me a lesson, and gave me the two most important things in my life.

It was just fifteen months ago when Gabriella told me she was pregnant, about a year since we've gotten together, and six months since Jamie Leigh Bolton entered our lives. They were the two most important things in my life and they had me wrapped around their little fingers.

And tomorrow was Gabriella and I's one year anniversary, and I had no idea what to do.

I had thought of everything possible. A date on the beach, a vacation to Hawaii, or a secret night out at the pool, but I had already done all those for birthday's, celebrations, or just a plain date but on the day before our most important date, my mind was just blank.

And the most important thing about this anniversary?

Well besides the fact that it was our first _year _anniversary, it was the day I was going to ask her if she would be in my life forever. That's right _forever. _I wanted her to be in my life for the rest of my life.

So, I've been sitting in this same spot, the living room couch for the past three hours, sixteen minutes, and thirty two seconds, trying to figure out a way to ask Gabriella Montez to marry me. Unbelievable isn't it?

-

_Gabriella's POV_

I watched from the kitchen and looked back from Jamie and Cameron back to Troy to see that he was still in the same spot, with the T.V. on. Doesn't seem weird huh? I guess. But it's weird if the person you love, and know almost everything about is sitting in front of the T.V. with his most hated show, CSI: NY. Quick author's note: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST CSI:NY..it's just, it's on T.V. right now and I can't think of any other shows:3

Now Troy, I have no idea why but he doesn't like CSI:NY. He has no problem with CSI:Miami, but he has this strange feeling of hatred toward CSI:NY. He tells me it's because of New York being this dark place whie Miami was bright and it's wierd cause he- ugh, forget it, back to the topic. Anyways, he's been sitting in that same spot, his Doritos and Cheese Puffs untouched. Yeah, untouched, and the T.V. on CSI:NY.

Ugh, this is making me frustrated.

If I walked in their right now naked, Troy probably wouldn't notice me-, well he might if I was naked, but that would be impossible considering we have a six month year old in the house, awake, and my mother was coming in ten minutes to pick up Jamie and Cameron for the weekend so me and Troy could have our alone time during the weekend of our anniversary.

Wait, what is he doing? Why did he suddenly jump up and now acting like the guy off of Wiggles..Oh god, he's wiggling that cute little butt of his and now he has the cheese puffs all over the carpet, that's going to leave a stain.

-

I got it! I got it! Yes!

I know the perfect way to propose to her. It's going to be like, perfect! Yes, but how would I-

_Ding Dong._

I'm guessing that's Gabriella's mother, AKA, Ms. Montez. I wonder if she brought brownies. The warm chocolatey goodness filled with fudge, sometimes a swirl of chocolate _and _vanilla, and when put in your mouth it literally "melts in your mouth." and-

Focus Troy! It's not time to think of Ms. Montez's scrumptious, warm brownies. I have to start planning our anniversary, nothing shall distract me from my plan.

"Troy! I brought brownies!"

Well, except Ms. Montez's brownies.

......After eating.....

Okay, now that Gabriella's upstairs taking a shower and Jamie and Cameron is with Ms. Montez, time to start working on my plan. I only need suntan lotion, some money, time, and a phone book.

"Brie! I'm gonna go out for a couple hours, can you stay home alone?" I heard a muffled yes so I grabbed the phone book, and money and walked out of our apartment and headed down to the car, where I sat there looking through the phone book for a tanning salon.

_2 hours later._

Okay, so originally I was gonna do the real thing by actually sitting in a tan booth for I don't know how long, but after thinking of what Gabriella would say to me after finding out that I had intentionally went to a place that damaged my skin, yeah well, I wasn't going to take the chance of her being newly engaged to me and me sleeping on the sofa.

So I went with the second choice.

The spray tan. And now my stomach looks like a piece of an orange, I asked for dark, but I never asked for _orange. _Thank god it comes off in ten washes, now all I have to do is prepare a picnic basket, and pray that all goes well tomorrow.

_Gulp_

MARCH 29, 2010  
6:56 P.M.  
IN THE CAR

Calm down Troy. Everything is going to be fine. No more worries. All you have to do is put the picnic basket in the backseat of your car, and pick up Gabriella from Taylor's house. _Apparently she didn't want me to see her before the date. _Breathe in and out, in and out. Oh god, I sound like Gabriella when she was in labor with Jamie.

"Troy!" _Showtime. _

"Hello Taylor, is Gabriella all ready?" Oh no, she's giving me that look. The look where she's about to give me this long speech about treating Gabriella right and making sure she was happy and such. I love Taylor, I do. But sometimes she acts more protective than my own mother when I went to my first basketball camp. Thank god Chad loosens up her a little, if you know what I mean. Anyways...

"She's almost ready but before she goes, Gabriella is a very special person and you are extremely lucky to have her. She's extremely pretty and nice and the perfect person but if you lay one finger on her and hurt her you are going to -" She started the _speech. _

"Taylor! Stop harassing my boyfriend. We'll be fine." Did I tell you how much I love Gabriella?

Okay, before I move on to say anything more about Taylor and her over protectiveness and useless stuff. I have to talk about my outfit. After countless calls to Ryan, I chose my black vest, with a white shirt and black pants and shoes, and I must say, I look good.

But compared to Gabriella, I was nothing.

Gabriella looked absolutely gorgeous. Gosh, I sound cheesy. But with her white flowy dress that ended mid-thigh, so dangerously short and black and white stripped heels with a long tan necklace and her hair in natural beautiful waves, along with her gorgeous face, she looked magnificent. _(Usually, I wouldn't post pictures but I really love their looks in these pics so please check them out at my profile!)_

Wait, magnificent would be an understatement.

Okay back to Taylor and everything else.

After bidding goodbye to Taylor, I guided Gabriella down the steps and into the car, well not before taking her bags with all the things I had asked her to bring.

"So Troy, where are we going?" I knew that I had to keep my mouth shut or all of the surprise would be ruined.

"Aw, come on Troy!" Oh no, I can see the puppy face coming. Stay strong, stay strong. I have to turn my head, come on Troy! It's the only way you could give her the surprise you wanted.

God, that was hard. I can see her pouting lips, those beautiful luscious lips, and the pink glossy lip gloss scented of cherries and- stop thinking that! Okay, focus Troy. You have to, no matter what, ask her to marry you without giving away the place's whereabouts until after we get there, even if she pouts or kisses you or anything like that you have to stay strong. Let's go Troy!

-

MARCH 29, 2010  
8:22 P.M.  
POOL OF THE COLORADO RESORT

Dang.

We've finished eating, dancing, swimming, and heck, even karaoke. There was only one more thing to do, no more stalling.

"Want some strawberries and champagne?" Or not.

I can't do this. This was all a mistake, she's gonna say no, there was no point of this little getaway, I should just call Ms. Montez and tell her that the vacation's done and that we are going to return earlier than normal. (I had called yesterday afternoon, after she left, to ask her if she could keep Cameron and Jamie for a week)

"Troy?" It's now or never.

_Gabriella shoves a strawberry in Troy's mouth. _

Mm..delicious. This strawberry has got to be the best thing ever. Okay, now No more distractions, get down on your knees and just ask her the question. All you have to do is-

"Troy? When are you gonna ask me to marry you?" Wait, what? How did she know I was gonna propose to her? She can't be psychic..can she?

"How'd you know?!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and her mouth stopped moving.

"Well the fact that you've been nervous all week and yesterday you suddenly disappeared for no reason, I mean it can't be anymore obvious. Wait, were you gonna propose cause if you weren't. Oh God, I must have sounded so egotistic and sure of myself, you must hate me! You probably wanted to propose but...."

"Gabriella, marry me." Aha! She's quiet now! My plan worked, now she stopped talking. Wait, that's not a good thing, she's supposed to be jumping up and down and screaming 'Yes' at me. She's not supposed to be quiet!

"Yes!" There it is! Now she's screaming up and down and now shes going to be in my life forever, wait, she agreed? Oh my god! She agreed! Kissy time!

-

-

_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez wed 3 years later after, right after their graduation...literally._

_-_

_-_

_Troy Bolton walked in on Sharpay Evans and Chad Danforth having sex screaming, "Gabriella's pregnant with twins!" _

_-_

_-_

_4 years and a half later, at September 17, 2014, Zachary Trace Bolton and Hannah Rae-Ann Bolton was brought into the world. _

_-_

_-_

_10 years later, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are happy and still in love._

_-_

_-_

_They believe everything was a _Miracle.

**

* * *

**

**Oh my god! It's over!! After three hard months and 16 chapters, "Miracle" is officially over. I cannot thank all of the people who reviewed and supported me in this story.I never thought that this story would be like this, and I cannot help but thank all of you guys for that..THANK YOU! Now, I will have a new story out at the end of March, or sooner so please put me as an alert or check my profile every so often to see if the story's out. Once again, Thank you everybody! **

**And for the last time for this story...**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**;3**


End file.
